My Job as a Assassin
by Diamond61
Summary: Sequel of My Job as a Duo. In Alan's third year in Koryo academy, He graduated and returned to his new home to start his role as Overseer. During his time there with the help of Akira,Tor and Julie, They received a new mission to go to a new world that is full of corrupted government and monsters. They later encountered a group of assassins.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series but my O.C.s**

* * *

Alan Burns was chosen as the new Overseer and enrolled in Koryo academy for his training. During his time there, he met his partner Akira Yuuki. They trained and studied together. He also met Tor Kokonoe, Julie Sigtuna and many others. They became some of the best students and overcame K and Equipment Smith's rebels.

Two and a half years and have passed since then. The following days involved learning in classes, training with other students, Alan learning about the language and improving his abilities.

Today was their Third year, it was one week away from graduation. Alan and Akira were having breakfast in the cafeteria. Alan had short brown hair and brown eyes while Akira had medium length pink hair and violet eyes

"Morning Alan, Akira." Tor greeted them approaching them with a tray of food along with Julie who is standing by him. Tor had short dark brown hair and brown eyes while Julie had ruby red eyes and long silver hair. She had grown a few inches in the last two and a half years.

"Morning Tor, Julie." Alan greeted back.

"You as well." Julie replied.

"You looking forward to graduation?" Tor asked.

"Definitely. What about you? Sleep well today?" Alan asked.

"Yeah I suppose." Tor said slightly embarrassed because Julie still insists sleeping next to him.

A few minutes later, Tomoe and Miyabi soon joined the group. Tomoe had dark blue long hair and Miyabi had medium length brown hair and golden eyes.

"Hello Tomoe, Miyabi." Tor greeted.

"Morning Tor, Alan." Tomoe said.

"Hi Tor." Miyabi said happily. They sat on the table with the group.

"Tomoe! You had no idea what happened this morning!" Akira said. She began to whisper to Tomoe quietly. The rest of the group start chatting with each other.

"You seem to be getting a lot less shy lately." Alan pointed out to Miyabi.

"It's because Tomoe has been helping me get more comfortable around guys." She answered.

"I can tell, you've also gotten a lot stronger than before. I knew you could do it." Tor said.

"Thank you, Tor." Miyabi said her face growing red from his compliment.

"ALAN, YOU PERV AND DOG!" Tomoe yelled.

"What?! What did I do?" He exclaimed confused.

"Don't play innocent! Akira told me what you did this morning!" She exclaimed.

"Akira, what did you tell her?" Alan asked her in a worried expression.

"Oh, it was nothing too important." Akira answered innocently in a teasing matter. Akira would often trick Tomoe about Alan just to get a reaction. Somehow she always falls for it and later apologizes to him by bowing. Alan was quite used to it though.

"Tomoe, whatever you're thinking, it did not happened. She's just telling you another joke." Alan explained.

"But she could be telling the truth this time!" Tomoe said.

"No, he's right, I was kidding." Akira said nonchalantly. After she heard that, Tomoe placed her head on the table and faced Alan.

"I'm so sorry! I should not have let her trick me that easily. I'll be ready next time." Tomoe apologized.

_"No she won't."_ Alan, Tor and Miyabi thought as they sweat dropped.

"I'm sure you will Tomoe." Alan assured.

"I see that things haven't changed a bit." A male voice said. They turned and saw Aoi tilting his glasses and Ryuutarou flexing his muscles.

"Hi Tora" Tor greeted happily.

"Hello Tor." Aoi said in an uninterested tone. They joined the group and began to discuss about after graduation.

"Alright, here's what I know, when we graduate and join the Dorn Agency Corps, They'll start sending us on missions throughout the world as Duos. Most of them are Level 3's and the Level 4's get higher rank." Aoi explained to the group. He looked at Alan, Tor and Julie.

"Well lucky for you three, you're already at Level 4." Aoi said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I could help Julie catch up." Tor said.

"Ja" She replied. Sometime in the last year, Julie managed to achieve high results and was given permission to take the Level 4 Lukifer.

"I've been trying to help Akira reach Level 4 but I may be too late for that." Alan said.

"It's okay it's no big deal." Akira smiled.

"Say Alan, didn't you say that you were going to leave this world after you graduate?" Tomoe asked.

"Ah, that's right you did. So that leaves two." Aoi said.

"Yeah, well…" Alan said nervously but was interrupted.

"It's been fun having you around Alan. I hope you come back and visit." Miyabi said happily.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he does" Akira supported.

"I didn't know you plan on going with him." Tor said surprised.

"Where he goes, I go." She said.

"Ja, I will do the same." Julie agreed.

_"I hope she's not literal about it."_ Tor thought nervously.

"By the way Tor, I been wanting ask you two something important but I haven't found the right words for it." Alan said.

"What is it you want to ask?" Tor said.

"Well it's-" He was cut off by the announcement.

**"Alan Burns, Akira Yuuki, Tor Kokonoe, Julie Sigtuna. Please report to the headmistress office immediately."**

"I wonder what they want with us?" Tor asked as he gets up from his seat

"I'm not so sure. Guess we'll find out soon enough." Alan answered doing the same.

"We'll see you in class." Tor said to the remaining group as the four left for Sakuya's office.

"I wonder what Sakuya wants with them." Aoi asked himself.

"We can ask them when they come back." Tomoe said.

"I guess, I'm just glad I'm almost done being her lab rat." He said.

"Must you be so negative?" She asked.

* * *

The four entered Sakuya's office. Sakuya was a small girl and had black hair. She was wearing a gothic like dress. She is known as Blaze Diabolica and the headmistress of the academy.

"Alan Burns, Tor Kokonoe, Akira Yuuki and Julie Sigtuna, I summoned you all here for one reason. As you can see, graduation is approaching and you have all exceeded well beyond my expectations. For that, you are presented with a special opportunity." Sakuya explained. They were all curious about this except for Alan who might have an idea of what it is.

"How would you three like the opportunity to travel to other worlds with Alan?" She asked. Akira was excited by this while Tor and Julie were surprised.

"Wait, you mean you want us go with Alan?" Tor asked shockingly.

"I can explain this part." Alan said getting their attention.

"You see, after our fight against K, I came up with this idea to gather a group of unique people to stand up against strong enemies like him and protecting other worlds." He explained.

"You called it the Protectors right?" Sakuya asked. Alan nodded.

"Yes, I didn't think you would remember the name." He said.

"It's not that hard to forget." She replied and faced the other three students.

"With this opportunity, you have a chance to grow stronger and experience battles you have never fought before. Of course, that is if you wish to participate in this." Sakuya said.

_"A chance to grow stronger? I would want that but to go to other worlds. I'm not so sure about that. I might also lose my chance against him." _Tor thought thinking back to the man who killed his sister. He glanced at Julie who was silent at the time.

_"And what about Julie, would she want this too? What would she do?" _He thought.

"Tor, if you accept, then I will too." Julie said.

"Julie?" He asked surprised.

"All I want is to be with you as my partner. If you wish to go, I will too. We'll get stronger together." She explained.

_"Of course, all I want to do is to protect her. When we're strong enough, I can be ready." _Tor thought.

"Alright, I'll do it. Alan might need my help on this anyway." Tor answered to Sakuya. He looked at his partner. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Ja" Julie replied.

"And what about you Miss Yuuki?" Sakuya asked.

"I already decided to come with him." Akira answered happily.

"I really appreciate this guys. Thanks." Alan said.

"Don't mention it. I'll be glad to help you out." Tor said.

"It's decided then, you'll all be leaving on the day of graduation. I wish you all luck on this." Sakuya smiled sadistically.

"And one other thing." She said as she hands Akira a syringe. "Akira Yuuki, I give you permission to take the Level 4 Rite of Sublimation."

"Really?! For me?" Akira asked excitedly.

"Consider it as a gift for accepting and for your performance in the last years." Sakuya answered.

One week from now, they're lives beside Alan were going to change.

* * *

Before the day of graduation, Alan and Tor explained to the rest of the group that they were leaving for other worlds. Some were sad to see them leave others were wishing them luck. On the day of graduation, they were at the gate of the school with their friends to see them leave.

"I hope you come back one day Tor." Miyabi said.

"Of course he'll come back. He is my future husband." Lilith said.

"Make sure these two do nothing perverted." Tomoe said to Akira and Julie.

"Why do you always assume that?!" Alan exclaimed.

"Ja" Julie replied.

"You don't have to worry about that." Akira answered innocently while thinking of tricks to play on Alan.

"Aw you have to leave? I actually enjoyed having you in my class." Tsukimi said cheerfully.

"Maybe I can come back and visit you again someday." Alan said.

"You better or else I'll kill you." She said in her sadistic personality.

_"On second thought, maybe I shouldn't." _Alan thought paled by her threat.

"I guess the Level 4's tend to stick together." Aoi commented.

"Come on Tora, I know you'll miss us too." Tor said.

"I doubt I will." He denied.

"You all ready to go?" Alan asked the three former students.

"Yes/Ja." They replied.

"Crystal, I'm ready to leave. Can you open the portal?" Alan asked on his phone.

"Of course, I'm opening it now." She answered. After that, the portal revealed a few feet away from them. It was a gate with a light wormhole in it.

"Wow, so that's what it looks like." Miyabi said amazed.

"I must say, I'm impressed. I take it that's how Alan got in the academy." Lilith commented.

Alan nodded to his group and entered the gate. Tor, Akira and Julie followed. After that the gate closed and disappeared.

"It won't be the same without them." Tomoe said.

"Guess I'll have to find some new students to mess with." Tsukimi said as she leaves. Lilith also left and entered the school gate. She stopped for a moment.

"Are you sure about this? Letting him take your best candidate?" Lilith asked Sakuya who was standing by the side of the gate.

"Alan's done well helping Tor's soul grow stronger over the years and I want it to continue. I also have had him send me reports of Tor's progress time after time." She explained.

"Sakuya, you're still cold as ever." Lilith sighed.

"Of course. It is all for the path to one day reach Absolute Duo." Sakuya said.

* * *

The four exited the portal gate and arrived in a room with a large computer screen with smaller screens beside it on the other side of the room. They showed locations of Koryo academy from each screen. Tor, Akira and Julie were amazed with the layout of the place.

"Wow! So this is…" Akira said as she was in awe with the area.

"Welcome to Haris. It's where the Overseer lives or rather where I live now." Alan said.

"I didn't know it was little cave like but the tech looks impressive." Tor said.

They see a girl at their age approaching to them. She had long white hair and silver eyes. She also wore a white robe.

"Welcome back, Alan." She greeted in a monotone voice.

"Good to see you again Crystal and I brought some friends with me." He greeted.

"I'm Akira Yuuki. Alan's Duo partner." She introduced.

"I'm Tor Kokonoe, nice to meet you." He greeted.

"I'm Julie Sigtuna, Tor's partner." She introduced.

"I am Crystal, the former Overseer." She introduced herself and looked back at Alan.

"So these are the people you chose to bring?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, could you show them around? I haven't been here for quite a while plus I have to look through the data from the world I was in." Alan said.

"Very well" She replied and looked at the other three. "Allow me to help you get adjusted to Haris."

Crystal began guiding the three around facility while Alan adding data on computer he got from the world he was in. After that, the real work for Alan and his group called the Protectors was about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying my sequel. I'll be switching back to FMA Watches Iron Man after a chapter then back. So it'll take longer than i usually upload them.**

**Please favorite, follow and/or review.**


	2. Kill the new world

Many months have passed since Alan and his group returned to Haris. During the time, Crystal had given them various missions to other worlds. The worlds they've gone to so far were mostly modern, others were fantasy like but they have all been short missions. Alan and Tor were now facing off in the training room.

"You know, I always had a feeling that this would one day happen." Alan said in a serious tone as he summoned his red blade katana.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing. Going all out against you is something I've been looking forward to." Tor replied in the same tone.

"Blaze on!" He exclaimed as he summons his shield. They have their weapons ready, waiting for the signal.

"Annnd, go!" Akira called starting the match as she and Julie were watching.

Alan and Tor charged toward each other to deliver the first strike. Alan tried to perform a vertical slice at him but Tor dodged right and powered up his fist to land a hit on him. Alan jumped and struck him from above. Tor had his shield up to block his attacks. Alan landed back on the ground and continued the offense while Tor stuck to defense.

"Oh, Tor's doing pretty well but I'm sure Alan can beat him." Akira said.

"Nej, Tor can't lose. His shield and power will overcome him." Julie stated.

"The outcome is unknown at this time." A female monotone voice stated. They turned and saw Crystal who was also watching the fight.

"Hi Crystal, come to watch the match with us?" Akira asked. She shook her head in response.

"Not exactly, but that can wait for now." She answered.

"These two have grown powerful and are equally matched in different strengths." Crystal said observing the two combatants.

"Tor has a defense that can neglect any attacks. However, his shield lacks the means to use for offense. Though, his martial arts and Mjolnir ability makes up for it." Crystal explained.

Alan jumped back to a distance and switched to his pistols and fired them at Tor. Tor unleashed his Aegis Desire barrier to block the bullets.

"Alan on the other hand has swift abilities when it comes to using a sword. His practice with his guns and hand to hand combat have also improved. Despite him rushing into battle, He's also adaptable and learns about his opponent's attacks while fighting." She continued. As the two girls listen to Crystal's descriptions, they were more intrigued about the match.

_"And yet, it is still not enough to what they will be facing in time. I can only hope Alan will improve later on."_ Crystal thought.

Alan attempted rapid slashes at Tor who was blocking his strikes. Tor eventually powered up his fist and punched him. Alan was able block it with his sword but was knocked away by its force. His sword landed a few feet away from him. Tor took this opportunity to ram him with his shield. Alan quickly dodged out of the way and counter attacks with a kick. As it inflicted Tor, he lost balance and fell to the ground. Tor was about to get back on his feet again but he saw that Alan had his pistol pointed at him and his shield arm held down by his leg.

"Well congrats Alan, this match goes to you." Tor smiled knowing that he lost.

"Thanks, though I admit I felt like that last attack was kind of dirty." Alan said as he releases his arm and offers to help him up.

"No, I should have seen it coming. I forgot how fast your reflexes are." Tor replied taking his hand and standing up.

"Thanks for the duel. I enjoyed every moment of it." He said.

"Same here, let's do this again sometime." Alan suggested. Tor chuckled in response.

"Next time." He said eagerly. The two head towards the rest of the group who waiting for them.

"You two were awesome! You were like…" Akira said then started imitating their attacks. Alan and Tor chuckled at her descriptions of the fight.

"Ja, you were both wonderful. Though I know Tor will win next time." Julie said.

"We'll see about that." Alan challenged.

"I admit, your performance was excellent but that's not what I'm here for. We have something important to discuss." Crystal said.

They followed her to a meeting room. On the way, Alan decided to start a small conversation with his partner.

"Akira I was wondering if you ever plan to wear this." Alan said showing her his silver bracelet.

"Well I'm not sure if I would like it being permanently on by body. Besides I've got my Blaze" She answered.

"It's not that. Remember it does more than just store weapons." He explained. Crystal explained to Alan that his bracelet also prevents him from aging and extend his life in order perform his duties as Overseer for a long period of time.

"Oh right, I forgot. You get to live longer than all of us." Akira said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I guess that was too selfish of me." Alan said regretfully.

"No no, I understand. You would be pretty lonely if all of us were gone. How about I wear it when we come back from the next mission." She suggested.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course, if it means helping my partner plus I would get a lot more time to see the worlds." Akira said happily.

"I appreciate it." Alan smiled

"And don't be afraid to ask Tor and Julie as well. It never hurts right?" She suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled.

"By the way, does that bracelet have a name?" Akira asked.

"I don't know." He answered than turned to Crystal. "Hey Crystal, what do you call these bracelets?"

"They had no names. Only to be referred to as equipment to serve us in battle." She answered turning slightly to Alan.

"That's no good. Everything should have a name." Akira said then thought for a moment.

"Let's see, it summons weapons or rather it stores weapons. Helping you arm yourself to fight easily. Oh! I got it! How about we call it an ARMS" She suggested.

"ARMS huh, I actually like that name." Alan agreed.

"Very well then. From now on, these equipment will now be called ARMS" Crystal stated.

As their conversation ended, they approached the meeting room and entered. There was a large table in the middle of the room and chairs surrounded it. There was also a little computer device at the end of the table. They all took a seat while Crystal took the chair in front of the computer.

"The past missions I sent you until now were only minor for training. This time, the next world you will be going to will be difficult and it will require all of you." Crystal stated.

"Where will we be going?" Tor asked curiously.

"This next world is a cruel one. It is a lot different from the Earth you're familiar with and it contains dangerous monsters known as Danger Beasts. Many of them have different types only to be referred as classes." She explained.

"Are you sending us to eliminate these Danger Beasts?" Akira asked.

"No, while these creatures are a threat. There's a bigger threat. A superpower government known as the Empire is full of cruel people and corruption. For years they've abused, tortured, enslaved and executed many innocent people and anyone who has opposed them." Crystal continued.

The four were stunned by this info she had given them. Horrified by how such a world was to exist.

"I know I've seen some people do terrible things but damn, this is a whole another level of it." Tor said shockingly.

"I never knew there will people like that. It's just pure evil." Akira said horrified.

"It's unforgivable." Julie said in quiet anger.

"Just tell us what we need to do." Alan said determined and in a serious tone.

"You are to find the source of this corruption and eliminate it. Use whatever means necessary to destroy it." Crystal finished.

"Understood." They replied and nodded. As they were getting up, Crystal had one more thing to add.

"Also keep in mind that in this world you'll go to, you may have to take many lives in order to destroy this corruption. I'm afraid that may be the only option and may be the same for other worlds you may go to in the future." She said.

"Right." Alan said uncomfortably. He remembered taking his first life in his first world. Alan knew that he would experience this again eventually.

* * *

The next day, the four got ready and were about to leave. Alan was wearing in a grey jacket, black shirt and dark brown pants. The rest were dressed similar in their first year school uniform with combat style wear.

"You'll want to find the Empire city known as the Capital. It's where you'll find their palace and likely the source of corruption. However, I won't be able to make a portal there. The least I can do is make one far north from the Capital. From there you'll have to find the rest of the way there on your own. I'll do what I can to find more info about the world in the meantime as well as observing your progress." Crystal explained.

"Got it." Alan replied while the other three nodded.

"Good luck and be careful. This world won't be as kind as the previous ones." She said.

"Don't worry, we'll all come back in one piece." Alan assured. Crystal activated the portal and the four stepped through.

"I hope you're right Alan." She said.

* * *

The four exited the portal and saw that they were in a forest. They were not able to see an end of it yet. The portal disappeared a few seconds later after they arrived.

"So this is what the world looks likes." Tor said as he looks around the area.

"I wonder what kind of places we get to see?" Akira asked eagerly.

"First, let's try to find the Capital then we can go on a little exploring for you." Alan said.

Akira nodded and began to set out to the Capital until a large beast with long antennae and claws ambushed the group and attacked. They immediately dodged out the way and got their weapons out.

"That must be one of those Danger Beasts." Julie assumed.

"Yeah, I think so too." Alan agreed.

"Alright, let's take it down then!" Tor said.

Akira threw her double bladed scimitar at its arm for a distraction. Then Tor quickly ran towards the beast to deliver a powerful punch against it. It was stunned by the attack and nearly lost balance. Alan and Julie quickly moved in to finish it off.

"Strike them to pieces! Kamisori!" Julie shouted as her twin swords began to glow and were looking incredibly sharp.

Alan and Julie simultaneously jumped and strike at the beast cutting off both its arms and head. The beast falls dead from its decapitation as they landed back on the ground.

"That wasn't so hard." Alan said.

"If we came here a few years earlier, I think we would've been in trouble." Tor said.

"Anyway, let's find the Capital." Akira said.

"Crystal said that we were at the north of the Capital so we'll go south until we find it." Alan said. Akira and Tor nodded agreeing to the plan.

"But which way is south?" Julie asked.

"That's a good question." Alan replied as he has no idea where to go.

"Maybe there's some village nearby for directions." Akira suggested.

"We don't know that for sure." Alan said.

"Do you have any better ideas?" She asked.

He sighed in response. "No, let's find someone for directions."

The four began to leave the area and try to search for the Capital. Little do they know, they are walking towards unwelcoming territory.

* * *

_Night Raid POV_

"My wires been tripped! We have intruders approaching our base!" Lubbock called checking his metal glove.

"How many and where?" Najenda asked while the other five thought same.

"Four! All northeast of the hideout." He responded.

"It's possible we're either dealing with imperial spies or an elite hired group. I want you all to proceed with caution and eliminate the threat!" She ordered.

"Yes, boss!" they replied and left to attack the intruders.

* * *

_Protectors' POV_

"Akira! Admit it, we're totally lost!" Alan exclaimed as they let her lead.

"No we're not! I can feel we're getting somewhere close." She denied.

"Really, because so far we haven't found an end to this damn forest or found a road yet!" He said sarcastically. As the two continued to argue, Tor and Julie could only watch and listen.

"I guess this place is starting to get to them." Tor sighed.

"I have to agree with Akira. We must be getting someplace very soon." Julie said.

"Just be a little more patent okay?" Akira said as she looked around and saw a cliff. She was relieved but also saw a little girl with pink hair with two pigtails and a pink dress holding some kind of sniper rifle aiming at them. Akira gasped and quickly ran toward Alan.

"Alan, get down!" Akira shouted as she tackled him out the way as the bullet fired past them. Tor and Julie jumped out the way. Alan sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Akira." Alan said gratefully. She nodded. Tor got in battle position and activated his Blaze.

"Head off the fang! Aegis Desire!" Tor yelled as he unleashed his barrier guarding the three.

"You think they're with the Empire?" Akira asked as she and Alan got back on their feet.

"That would explain it. They must not want anyone going into the Capital. We must be heading to the right place then." Alan said.

"Let's get ready for a fight then." Julie said. They nodded.

"Blaze on!" Akira/Julie said as they summon their weapons. Alan summoned his two pistols and had them aimed at the incoming assassins running towards them. Julie ran at a fast pace to the sniper.

* * *

_Night Raid's POV_

"Damn, they've got Teigu." Mine muttered as she saw them summon their weapons. One of them had a barrier shielding them. She didn't expect one of them to see her from a long distance.

She saw that the three other Night Raid members were moving towards their targets. She looked back to the targets and saw one of them running towards her. Mine aimed her gun at her and fired. But she dodged out the way and jumped on the trees then eventually towards the cliff.

Mine backed up and saw a short girl with white long hair with bells carrying twin swords with pink marks about to attack her.

"I'm sorry." Sheele apologized as she was attempting to cut her in half with Extase. Truthfully, she didn't want to kill this girl but she couldn't take the risk.

She dodged Sheele's large scissors by jumping up then struck her from above. Mine fired rapidly at the small girl. One of the bullets hit her arm while she tried to block them with one of her swords. She landed back on the ground and gained distance from the two.

"Whoever you are, I cannot let you defeat us. You all must pay for what you've done." The white haired girl said.

_"She must have some grudge against Night Raid." _Mine thought since people who were close to their targets have been wanting revenge. She aimed her Pumpkin at her again as the girl gets ready to strike again.

* * *

_Protectors' POV_

Alan fired his pistols at one of the assassins. One was a young girl with long raven hair and red eyes with a sword. There were two others. One was large and was wearing grey armor with a cape holding a large spear while the other was a girl with blond hair with catlike ears on her head wearing less clothing.

"I'll handle the big guy!" Tor said to Alan.

"Leave the other girl to me!" Akira added.

"Alright, but be careful." He said

Tor and Akira nodded and went after the two assassins while Alan continued shooting at the black haired girl. She ran fast and dodged as she closes in on him.

"Eliminate." She said as she was about to strike. However, Alan's reflexes were quick enough and switched to his katana and blocked her attack.

Alan was able to push her and attempted to make several strikes. She dodged and attempted to counterattack but Alan also dodge back and gained distance.

"You're quick." She said.

"You're pretty good yourself. Almost wish we weren't enemies. I assume you must be with them?" Alan asked.

"You would be correct. All more reason to eliminate you." She said coldly.

"Same goes for me if I have to." He replied as he readied his sword against her.

"What's your name?" Alan asked.

"I am Akame." She responded.

"My name is Alan Burns and we will stop you." He said.

"I won't allow that." Akame responded.

_"She may be even faster than me and something about that sword of hers feels unnatural. I better not let it cut me." _Alan thought as he looked briefly at her katana.

Akame rushed towards Alan and prepared for another strike at him.

* * *

Tor ran towards the armored assassin and tried to rapidly punch him with his left arm. He was blocking them with his spear until Tor delivered a kick on him. As it slightly inflicted him, he knocked him a few feet back with the back of his spear.

"Not bad! Those punches are pretty hard and that kick too." The armored male said.

"Thanks, but I can do better than that!" Tor smirked as he powers up his fist and attempted to punch him.

"Mjolnir!" He yelled then tried to punch the armored assassin.

Tor's punch forced him back and hit a tree. He got up quickly and readied his weapon again.

"I can tell that punch of yours wasn't normal. Is it part of your Teigu?" The armored male asked.

Tor was confused by that question but shrugged it off.

"Why don't you find out and see!" Tor responded as he ran toward the armored assassin.

"Alright, I will!" He replied.

As Tor was about to attack, he noticed wires around him and saw that they closing in on him. Tor quickly pointed his shield forward and activated his barrier. The wires were pushed back and away from Tor.

A young green haired man with goggles and a green jacket steps outs from the back of tree where the armored assassin was and reveals himself.

"That's an impressive shield you got there. Can't wait learn more about it once we take it from you." He said.

"Good luck with that. I don't go down that easy!" Tor said.

"At least it'll save me the trouble from killing the two cute girls. I hate killing women." The green haired male said.

_"This won't be easy, these guys are pretty elite and I have to be careful when using it or else it'll put too much strain on my body." _Tor thought.

"Come on! Let's see what that punch and shield of yours can do!" The armored male challenged.

"Okay, I'll show you!" Tor replied then advanced towards the two and was about to deliver another punch.

* * *

Akira spins her weapon and strikes at the blond girl multiple times. She keeps her distance from Akira's double bladed scimitar as she waits for her to let her guard down.

"That the best you got!" The blond hair girl mocked then swipes her with her claws.

Akira swung her weapon at her as the blond hair girl dodges back. Akira held her left side where she was hit and noticed that she was bleeding. Akira knew things were not looking good for her.

"I guess now's a good time to use it." Akira whispered to herself. She got on her stance and raised her scimitar up.

"Now fly on! Supina!" She shouted as her weapon glows. Akira swings her weapon down at the blond hair girl. A small blue spinning light flies toward her. The blond hair assassin dodged out of the way as slightly cut her arm.

"That was a little close. I guess that must be your trump card." She said.

Akira continued to swing her scimitar down at her as more blue spinning lights were heading for the blond hair girl. After she dodged the next one, she goes on the offense and strikes her with her claws. Akira was dodging her lion paws as she tried to go counter strike but was unable to.

As Akira got out of attack range, she suddenly felt really tired and got on one knee panting.

_"How could I be tired so quickly, I couldn't have used it that much could I? Wait, that's right, my soul suffered permanent damage from when I activated my Blaze too fast after it was destroyed once." _Akira thought.

"Already at your limit? I was hoping this would be more fun." The blond haired girl said.

"That must be all it is too you. You take too much joy in killing people! You and the rest of the empire make me sick!" Akira exclaimed.

"Yeah well, there are some bastards I love to take out and… Wait what did you say?" She asked confused at her last statement.

"I said that you take too much-" Akira repeated but the blond assassin cut her off.

"No not that! You said us and the empire? You think we're with the empire?" She asked confused and kind of offended.

"Isn't that why you attacked us? Cause you didn't want us to get to the Capital?" Akira asked.

"You have no idea who we are do you?" She asked.

"Should we? Are you saying you're not with the Empire" Akira asked confused. She admitted that she only knew about the Empire and the Danger Beasts but they didn't know about anything else.

The blond assassin sighed. "Oh no, I think we might have made a mistake." She looked at Alan and Akame continued to clash sword against each other.

"Can you help me stop this fight before they kill each other?" She asked the pink haired Exceed.

"Of course, since there's no reason to fight each other." Akira answered.

* * *

Alan performed multiple slashes at Akame but she blocked most of his attacks and received a few cuts by him. Akame then went on the offense and attempted to strike at Alan. Alan also went on the offense to make a hit.

As their blades were about to touch each other, Alan's blade was blocked by Akira's scimitar while Akame was pulled back by the blonde hair girl.

"What are you doing Leone?" Akame asked.

"Akira?" Alan asked confused.

"I think we can hear them out. I don't think they're our enemy." Leone said.

"Alan, they're not with the Empire." Akira assured.

"What? But she admitted she was." Alan retorted.

"You did?" Leone glared at Akame.

"No I didn't. You asked if I was with them. You weren't specific." She stated. Alan facepalmed at this situation they were in.

"Then why did you attack us?" Alan asked Akame.

"You were trespassing in our territory and were assumed as spies or hired. But if you're really against the Empire then we may not have to kill you." She answered.

"What's going on? Why has the fighting stopped?" The green haired male asked as he approached them.

"There's been a misunderstanding Lubbock. They're not from the empire." Leone answered.

"And you just believed them?" Lubbock asked skeptical.

"My senses don't steer me wrong. I can tell they're telling the truth." She replied.

"I have to agree with her." Akame said.

"Can you tell Bulat cease fighting? I have to do the same with Mine." Leone asked.

"I'll do the same with Julie." Alan said.

After that, Alan, Leone and Lubbock went to the others to explain the situation to them.

* * *

"WHAT! YOU IDIOTS THOUGHT WE WERE WITH THE EMPIRE?! WHAT KIND OF DUMBASSES ARE YOU?!" The pink haired girl yelled angrily.

"Mine, calm down. They didn't know." The purple haired girl said.

"How could they not know Sheele? They must be some stupid country bumpkins to not know this." Mine said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Tor asked offended.

"Don't mind her, she's like this to everyone." Leone assured.

"Hmph!" Mine looked away.

"Still they must not be from around here if they don't know about us." Lubbock pointed out.

"Didn't I ordered you to eliminate the intruders?" A female voice said as they saw a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She wears an eyepatch on her right eye and a black outfit with a mechanical right arm.

"Boss, their enemy is actually-" Leone was cut off by her.

"Yeah, I know. I heard. Why don't we talk more about this back at our base?" She said.

"Alright." Alan nodded as the rest of the group followed her back to their base.

* * *

"So, you and your group were heading for the Capital were you?" She asked after Alan told her where they planning to go.

"Yes, we knew it was somewhere south of here but we lost track of the road on the way. We were trying to find the source of the corruption and destroy it." Alan said.

"That won't be so simple. We already know who it is but it's heavily guarded by its strongest generals and those Teigu you carry won't be enough to stop it." She stated.

"I figured as much. I never did say it would be easy." He said.

"What are Teigu?" Tor asked.

"She's referring to those weapons you have with you!" Mine answered irritated. She couldn't stand their cluelessness.

"They're not Teigu. Their Blazes." Akira answered.

"Blazes?" Bulat asked interested.

"They're a manifestation from a person's soul and formed into a weapon. We all learned how to use one." Tor explained. He would explain to them that they can't do physical damage but deadly intent was exceptional.

"Except for me. I have something called an ARMS. It allows me to store weapons in it and take them out." Alan explained.

"Interesting. I've never heard of anything like that. Where are you all from?" The silver haired woman asked curiously. Alan tries to find a way to explain where they're from without revealing that they were from other worlds.

"About that, we're actually from…" Alan said.

"We're from another world." Julie answered nonchalantly.

"Julie!" Tor panicked.

"Well. Now that that's out of the way." Alan said glaring at Julie but also knew she didn't know better.

"Wait, you mean she's serious?" Lubbock asked surprisingly.

"Come on Alan, they were going to find out eventually. I know it's dangerous to tell them but lying to them won't make it any better." Akira persuaded. Alan sighed in response knowing she had a good point.

"Fine." He said and turned and faced the assassins. "Yes, what Julie said is true. We're actually from another world."

"Another world? What do you mean? Care to explain?" The silver haired woman asked wanting a full detail.

Alan and his group began explaining to them that there were other worlds and about his position. He also explained to them about the Protectors and that their mission was to stop the corrupted empire. The assassins were shocked by this info they just heard. Few were interested while the rest were not convinced.

"Now, that sounds like bullshit! There's no way that can be real! Or for this loser to be some kind of ruler of all worlds!" Mine exclaimed in disbelief pointing at Alan.

"Okay one, we wanted to keep it a secret and two, the Overseer doesn't rule them he saves them from danger." Alan explained.

"Well, I still don't believe your story!" She responded looking away from them.

"This stuff about other worlds sounds really confusing." Sheele said.

"They don't sound crazy and they certainly wouldn't come up with a lie like that. They might be telling the truth." Lubbock said.

"It does explain their powers." Bulat said.

"Plus it explains why they thought we were the Empire not to mention about the way they dress." Leone added while looking at their clothing.

"What are you saying? Are you calling my outfit strange? What about you? You're wearing so little." Akira said flustered.

"It's my style." She answered proudly.

"I believe they may be telling the truth as well." Akame said.

"While it may sound unbelievable, I can see why they would keep this a secret… most of them anyway." The silver haired woman said knowing one of them just gave it out.

"Boss, you can't possibly-" Mine was cut off by her.

"They clearly don't know about us or about the Empire. I can tell they're being straight with us." She said.

"You said you knew about who was behind the corruption. Can you tell us?" Alan asked.

"I suppose since you explained your story. Alright, in the Capital, there's an emperor however he's still a child and the prime minister has been manipulating him and has been in control of the empire. He beheads anyone who opposes him. Many of the citizens there also know this. He's also our primary target." She explained.

Alan and his group already hated this man even so far wanting to end his life. But then got confused when she said their primary target.

"Your primary target?" Tor asked.

"There's a Revolutionary army south of the Capital who wishes to be rid of this corrupted empire. We were small at first but our numbers have been growing with fighters and soldiers defecting to us. There's also a team that carries out assassinations and reconnaissance. And that's us, Night Raid. For now we're taking out any scum that are terrorizing the Capital. When the time comes, we'll use this confusion to kill the prime minister. After that we'll change this country." She finished.

"And everyone would be treated fairly?" Alan concluded.

"Absolutely." She smiled and nodded.

"So you guys are like a group of heroes like us!" Akira said excitedly.

The Night Raid members laughed at her response except for Akame. Akira was confused by it.

"Listen, despite what we do, it doesn't change the fact we're murderers." Leone stated.

"One day, we'll have to atone for our actions." Bulat agreed.

"There's no heroism in that." Sheele said.

"Yes, but we all have our reasons for standing up against the empire and are ready to face consequences." The silver haired woman said.

"Now seeing that you know our location, we wouldn't let you leave. But I'd like make an offer for you." She said. The four were curious.

"How would you like to be members of Night Raid? We already told you what we're into and if you refuse you'll be working in one of our workshops. So what do you say?" She suggested.

"Can we go over this for a minute?" Alan requested. She nodded. Alan turned to his friends.

"What do you three think? We would be completing our mission but we would have to be killers to do it. I just want your opinions on this and see what you think." Alan said. The three thought for a moment and Tor was the first to answer.

"I may not like it any more than you do but I don't see any other way in stopping this corruption. If we join forces with them, we may be able to prevent more innocent people from dying and a better chance in taking out the prime minister." He said.

"I have to agree with Tor." Julie said.

"And what about you Akira? Alan asked.

"Crystal did say that we would have to take many lives if we want to destroy this corruption. Plus we're gonna need their help if we want to succeed." She answered. Alan looked back to the boss.

"Alright, we're in." Alan said. The boss smiled in response.

"Good, I welcome you all to Night Raid. I'm Najenda, the leader of the Night Raid. Everyone here calls me boss." She said.

"I'm Alan Burns, Overseer and founder of the Protectors." He introduced also smiled.

"I'm Tor Kokonoe." He said.

"I'm Julie Sigtuna. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She introduced and bowed.

"I'm Akira Yuuki." She said happily.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Leone, The short one over there is Mine." She introduced.

"Hey!"

"And that's Sheele." Leone continued.

"It's nice to meet you." Sheele smiled sweetly.

"This pervert is Lubbock." Leone said.

"I'm not a pervert! I'm just curious about women!" He protested.

"Which makes you a pervert." She stated.

"And I'm Bulat. I look forward in working with you." The muscular man introduced. Alan and Tor nodded.

"He's gay by the way." Leone added. They were caught back by this info.

"Hey, don't give them the wrong idea… yet." Bulat said with blush on his face.

_"I'm already getting the wrong idea!" _Tor thought.

_"Just when I finally forgot that day!" _Alan thought.

"And last but not least is this cute girl Akame." Leone said.

"Let us take lives together one day." She said in monotone. Though she was mostly referring to Danger Beasts for meat.

"Now that introductions are over with, Akame will show you around the base and your quarters. I'll think of who will train each of you soon." Najenda said.

"Thank you, boss." Alan said.

"You're all dismissed." She stated.

Alan and his Protectors now became part of Night Raid and started to settle in and in the next day, start their training against the Empire.

* * *

Omake

The Overseer Bed

Alan and Crystal were in the Overseer bedroom. The bed was very comfortable and easy to fall asleep on. They were currently observing the bed.

"You know the first time I used this bed, I was surprised by how soft it is. I never imagined a bed like this existed." Alan said.

"We needed you with a clear head at times and well rested. We found it's design decades ago during our search in the worlds to improve Haris." Crystal said.

"You slept in this bed too once didn't you." He said. Crystal nodded.

"But wait, where do you sleep now? I've never really seen you sleep before." Alan asked.

"In the same bed as you." She answered.

"What?!" Alan asked shockingly.

"I was only kidding." Crystal said in monotone. Alan sighed in relief.

"Oh, that's good. You actually joking." He said then realized something. "WAIT? You actually made a joke?!"

"Did you saw me as humorless?" Crystal asked.

"Well yeah. I didn't think you would." Alan answered shockingly.

"You have a lot more to learn about me then you think." She stated.

"I guess you're right maybe I shouldn't judge that easily. I have to be more careful from now on." Alan said as he still trying to convince himself about Crystal's personality.

_"Perhaps I've been around with Akira for too long." _Crystal thought sweatdropped.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this fic will be going through the anime route. Kamisori and Supina means razor and spinner in Japanese.**

**Some of the Omakes are cannon and some aren't. They may be mentioned in the main story sometime.**

**Please favorite, follow and/or review.**


	3. Kill the Rich Family

Days have passed since Alan and the others joined Night Raid. Najenda had given them training to become assassins. Akame was training Alan which involved cooking and fishing. He may not have understood it but figured that there was some meaning behind it. Mine was training Tor but it mostly involved shopping with her around the Capital. He wasn't too pleased with it. Julie was training with Sheele but was having a lot of trouble due to her having a hard time swimming. Sheele enjoyed spending time with her because she kind of reminds her much of herself. Finally, Leone was training Akira in hand to hand combat and to improve her stamina. They quickly grew as close friends.

Najenda was currently away at the time and placed Akame in charge. Alan got a video call from Crystal and answered it.

"Alan, I got some new info that might help." Crystal stated.

"I'm listening." He replied.

"There's a group that's been targeting nobles and high rankings of the Empire. They're seen as dangerous criminals but I believe their goal maybe trying to destroy the corruption. She explained.

"Is it called Night Raid?" Alan guessed knowing what she's referring too.

"I see you already knew." Crystal said.

"Not only that but we also decided to work with them to take out the Prime Minister." He explained.

"Impressive, you've found the source of corruption as well. You're progressing faster than usual. At this rate, you may finish sooner than anticipated." She said surprised but did not showed it.

"Actually, that was the easy part. Well as easy as it gets at least. The hard part is trying to get to it. From what I learned, the Prime Minister is heavily guarded by some powerful generals and they have special weapons known as Teigu." Alan explained.

"Do you have a plan of getting to him?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, but it's going to take a lot of time before we put it in motion." He answered.

"I see. In which case, continue the good work. I'll continue to do what I can from here." She said. The phone call ended and Alan turned and saw Leone and Akira.

"I don't think the Boss will be too happy about sharing information about us." Leone said.

"Sorry, had to make reports of my progress." Alan apologized.

"So who was that? Your boss?" She asked.

"Advisor actually. She gives me info and guidance that might help us in our mission." He answered.

"Sounds handy. What's that thing you have there?" Leone asked curiously pointing to his phone.

"Oh, this is a mobile phone. It allows us to talk to each other from different places. It can also be used to find any kind of information. Normally this wouldn't work in different worlds but thanks to her we can. We all have one to keep in touch." Alan explained.

"Wow, your gear seems awesome. I bet the boss would want one of those. Is there any chance any of us could get one as well?" Leone asked.

"I'll see what I can do about that." He answered.

"Sweet! Anyway, I was going to show Akira the Capital. Do you want to come along?" She asked.

"You have to come with. I'm so curious about what this Capital is like?!" Akira said eagerly.

"Sorry, I'm cooking with Akame for today." Alan answered. Akira let out a disappointed pout.

"That's okay, maybe next time." Leone said. Akira and Leone began to leave then Akame entered the room.

"Alan, breakfast will be served in an hour. Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, just about. What are we making?" He responded.

"Beef ribs and the fish we hunted earlier." Akame answered.

"Nice, I'm kind of liking these new daily meals." Alan said. Akame smiled in response.

* * *

"Wow! The structure of the city looks so amazing!" Akira said gazing at the streets and the Imperial palace.

"Yeah, I knew you would like it. I often explore the Capital to look for jobs and targets. There should be someone meeting up with us but that can wait. For now, let me show you around." Leone said. She nodded happily.

They went and explored multiple areas throughout the Capital. They visited the slums that Leone was from. Akira felt bad about her childhood. They also visited some places that had good views of the Capital and saw areas that some of the people were miserable by the Empire's corrupted rule. Akira wanted to put an end to it as soon as she could. They soon got hungry and visited a café.

Leone brought a tray with two ice cream cones, two sides of fries and two cups of coffee and tea to the table they're at.

"Hope you enjoy." Leone said.

"Thanks Leone, this looks good." Akira replied.

As they were enjoying their meal, Leone saw a young man with brown short hair nearby talking about joining the Empire and heads towards the barracks. He was wearing a tan vest with white collar shirt and black pants. He also carried a large backpack and a sword on him. Leone smirked at this opportunity.

"Akira, would you wait here? I'll be right back." Leone said as she got up from her seat.

"Oh, okay. But where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"Don't worry. It won't take long and you can have the rest of mine by the way." Leone said as she follows the young man.

As Leone kept following him, she saw him get kicked out the barracks then he sat on the ground in thought. She approached him.

"Hello there!" Leone greeted as she looked down on him. The young man looked up.

"You seem to be having some trouble, little guy. Looks like you could use some help from big sis." She said. He was gawking at her chest.

"Eyes are over here." Leone said.

"Let me guess, you came from the country side to search for fame and fortune right?" She said.

"How did you know?" He asked getting up quickly.

"I could tell just by looking at you. It's easy to spot a new face. So anyway, I know a secret on how to become an officer in the army quick." Leone said.

"Tell me!" He pleaded.

"You want to know?" She asked. The young man nodded quickly. "Well first you got to treat me to lunch.

* * *

Alan and Akame were currently making lunch for the rest of Night Raid. The only members that weren't here were Akira, Leone and Lubbock who was at his book store. Alan was thinking if he should have went with them to the Capital but he also knew Akame needed him to assist with cooking for the others.

"When is lunch going to be ready?!" Mine called.

"Will you be adding more meat like last time?!" Tor called.

"Nej, it must be balanced like Tomoe said." Julie said.

"It's almost done! And Akame would you stop sampling the food?" Alan replied annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said then picked up another piece of grape.

"You're not convincing me." He deadpanned.

"Ha, you look good in that apron Alan!" Mine teased.

"At least I don't dress like some kind of princess." Alan added as a comeback.

"Shut up!" Mine irritated as she blushed.

Alan had the habit of trying to get Mine angry. He found her reactions funny. Maybe Akira's personality have rubbed off on him.

_"I wonder what those two are doing now?" _Alan thought to himself.

* * *

Leone finished her drink in the bar and set it down on the table as the young man stared at her annoyed.

"Nothing beats an afternoon drink am I right? Drink up. There's still more left." Leone said handing him a bottle.

"Look! Can you just tell me how to become an officer?!" He said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Right. First, you need a lot of money." She stated.

"Money?" He asked.

"I know someone in the army. He could work it out if you have enough cash." Leone explained.

"Okay, let me see." He said and took out his bag of money and set it on the table. "Will this be enough?

"Wow! That's a lot!" She said amazed.

"It's some reward money I got from killing a class 1 Danger Beast. Easy." The young man said proudly.

"Tough guy huh. You might make it to captain." Leone said.

"Really? I hope you're right!" He said smiling. Leone picked up the money and began to leave. She turned to him one more time.

"You'll be learning a lot of things from our meeting. You just wait there while I go talk to him." Leone said before leaving the bar.

"See ya!" He waved. Little did he know, he was just robbed of all his money.

* * *

Akira was waiting for Leone for quite some time. She was starting to get worried and was about to search for her. Just as she was about to, she saw Leone coming back and with a bag of money with her.

"I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting." Leone said.

"It's okay, just as long as your back. Where did you get that money?" Akira asked curiously.

"Oh, this one guy was nice enough to *lend* it to me." She replied. Akira didn't buy that since she knew Leone often steals money.

"You stole it from him didn't you?" Akira suspected.

"Yep, you got me!" Leone replied. Akira looked at her disapprovingly.

"Oh come on, don't look at me like that. I told you that I had to steal things earlier today plus with this much it could help with our cause." She explained.

"I know but still…" Akira said. Leone sighed.

"Tell you what, just for you, I'll donate this money. There's some kids I know of in the slums who really need it." She said

"Thanks, Leone." Akira said feeling better.

"Sure thing best buddy!" Leone replied happily.

* * *

After they donated the money to the slums, Leone and Akira went to the meeting point. They were both hiding behind trees. Leone had her Teigu activated. The client was approaching the area.

"That's far enough." Leone ordered and they began to discuss about the details of the job.

* * *

At night time, the young man known as Tatsumi was swindled of his money and had no choice but to sleep on the streets.

"Stop here!" A girl called out from the carriage. It stopped in front of Tatsumi.

"Again, my lady?" The guard asked.

"I can't help it. It's my nature." She replied. The girl got out of the carriage and approached him.

"Excuse me?" She said. Tatsumi opened his eyes and saw a blond girl with blue eyes wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a blue dress.

"If you have nowhere to sleep, you can stay at my home." The girl offered.

"But I don't have any money." Tatsumi said.

"Why else would you be out here?" She giggled. Two of her guards walked next to her.

"Lady Aria has a habit of taking in people without homes." One of the guards explained.

"You should accept her offer." The other guard suggested.

"Please." Aria said looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Tatsumi blushed at this.

"I guess it's better than sleeping on the streets." He accepted.

"It's settled then! Let's go!" She said excitedly.

* * *

Back at the Night Raid base, Akira and Leone finally returned. The first thing they saw was Alan waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?! You were supposed to come back four hours ago!" Alan said.

"Sorry, we got carried away a little." Leone answered.

"Leone was most likely drinking again." Akame stated as she joined the group. Akira walked up to Alan.

"You should have seen it! There was this large structure in the middle of town and there were some great views! Sure there were some unsettling sights. It was great other than that!" She explained excitedly. Alan couldn't help but smile back.

"Anyway, let's gather the others." Leone said.

The rest of the members met in the meeting room. As everyone was seated. Alan began to speak.

"So what's this mission about?" He asked. Leone placed well drawn pictures on the table.

"Well, from what the client told us. There's a rich noble family who takes in people who don't have a place to stay. They act kind but behind that disguise, is that they torture and experiment on their victims then kill them. They do it out of their own pleasure even their daughter takes part of it. The mother keeps a diary with notes of her victims." Leone explained.

"Was he telling the truth?" Alan asked.

"Absolutely, my senses haven't steered me wrong." She answered. The Protectors had disgusted looks at the thought while the rest of Night Raid wasn't new to them.

"The guards working for them are also guilty for knowing." Leone continued.

"When do we strike?" Julie asked.

"The next night. We'll get in position during the day then attack when the suns down. Alan, you and a small team will infiltrate and take out the mother while the rest of us take out the guards and the father. The daughter will be last." Akame stated.

"Got it." Alan nodded as the others did the same.

"You believe you're ready for this Alan?" She asked.

"I knew what I was prepared to do Akame. So I might as well start." He answered.

"Very well. Then I wish you luck." Akame said.

* * *

Next day, Tor and Akira joined Alan's team for the mission. They were currently in the Capital streets getting ready for their position. During that time, they were getting to know the streets. Alan and Tor gazed at the Imperial palace in the middle of town.

"Wow Akira, you weren't kidding when you said how tall the palace is. It's huge!" Tor said amazed.

"I know right! Though I wish the people here wouldn't have to suffer by it." Akira said sadly.

"Yeah, I noticed as well." Alan said as he looked around during his travel through the city.

Alan looked around and saw posters on the wall. As they got closer to it, he saw they were four Night Raid wanted posters. They had pictures of Akame, Najenda, Sheele and one face they did not recognized but it said Bulat on it.

"What?! That looks nothing like him!" Akira exclaimed. Alan quickly covered her mouth.

"Keep it down! We're in public." Alan shushed.

"Sorry." She apologized quietly.

"My best guess is that he got his look changed so they wouldn't recognized him." Tor said.

"We should be careful not to get our faces seen while were on missions." Alan said. They nodded.

As they finished examining the posters, they saw a young blond girl running back to cart with a huge amount of wrapped boxes with two guards carrying a large box following her.

"What's with that stack of gift boxes?! That's ridiculous!" Akira exclaimed.

"I guess she really likes shopping." Tor commented sweatdropping.

"Wait? That's the daughter from the family we're after." Alan pointed out recognizing the pictures he saw.

"You're right. It is. Are they sure that their family kill people. They look innocent." Akira said doubtfully.

"Maybe but we thought the same with Miss Tsukimi and she nearly killed us." Tor said.

"Yeah, we shouldn't let our guard down this time. I'm sure the diary will tell us everything." Alan said.

By the cart, they also saw a young man with brown hair and sword.

"He doesn't look like he's a guard." Tor pointed out.

"Could be one of their new victims. I better let the others know about this." Alan said. He got out his phone and called Julie since she's with them.

"Hello?" Julie answered.

"Julie, can you pass this to Akame?" Alan asked. A few moments later, Akame's voice can be heard.

"Alan, I thought you were with Tor and Akira. How did you get trapped in this little white box?" Akame asked clueless to their technology.

"That's not…" Alan sighed in frustration "I can explain that later. Listen, we've got a problem. There's a boy with a sword with them and I think he might be their next subject. Be sure not to kill him. Just the family and the guards."

"Understood. But you still haven't told me how you're in this thing." Akame said in monotone.

"I'll see you at the mansion." Alan ignored the question and hung up his phone. He turned to his team.

"We better get ready." Alan said. They nodded and began to get to their positions to the mansion.

* * *

"Alan? Alan? Why won't you answer me?" Akame asked as she was tapping and shaking Julie's phone.

"His first mission and he already screws it up! Why did we let them joined again?" Mine asked annoyed.

"Nej, He's still with them. We can still talk to them from here with this." Julie said as she takes the phone back.

"Oh, it's that phone thing you all use. " Leone pointed out.

"Phone thing?" Sheele asked confused.

"He was showing it to me the other day. I asked him if we could have one." She explained.

"Maybe I should ask him more about it when we finish." Akame said.

"He did say it can look up any information." Leone said.

"Any information… I wonder if I could…" Lubbock muttered.

"Don't you get any ideas!" Leone threated.

"Yes ma'am" He replied fearfully.

* * *

At night, Alan and his team began to infiltrate the mansion. They went in by jumping over the wall and into the window. Luckily, they weren't seen by the guards. As they entered the second floor, they hid and saw a woman walking down the hall holding a book in her hands. It was the mother of the noble family.

"Now, I can add another entry to my dairy tonight." She giggled. "This is such an addicting hobby."

Alan narrowed his eyes and knew there was malice in her voice. He breathed heavily and quickly summoned his sword and moved quietly towards her. Alan impaled her with his sword and slashed her down. The mother fell to the ground dead with blood flowing out of her.

Alan saw the diary next to her. He picked it up and glanced at it.

"These people are sick! They torture innocents just because they enjoy it." Alan said in disgust.

"I feel the same and I won't stand for it." Tor agreed.

"Well, we still got the father and daughter to take care of. Why don't we go after one of them?" Akira said.

"Let's go." Alan agreed.

As they were about to proceed further, they saw the rest of the Night Raid members plus Julie standing on Lubbock's wires. They also saw the guards below preparing to attack.

* * *

"They're targets. You want to show us what you can do?" Lubbock asked Julie.

"Ja." She replied as she had her twin swords out. Julie jumped down to the ground with the intention to kill.

"I'll assist her." Akame said then she and Bulat dropped down next to her.

"Careful, don't let that sword touch you." The guard advised them.

He charged at Akame but was quickly sliced in the throat and the poison began to kill him. Julie's swords glowed and ran towards the guard. He tried to strike her with his weapon but Julie quickly overpowered him and cut him in half. The last one tried to run for it but Mine sniped him with her Pumpkin.

"So much for bodyguards. The only thing they can do is run." Mine commented.

"Yeah well, who could blame them?" Lubbock said understandingly.

"Let's move out." Akame said to the group.

"Right!" They nodded.

* * *

"Damn, even Julie isn't showing any hesitation." Tor said as they watched Night Raid take out the guards.

"Look, you guys don't have to do this. If you can't handle it then I'll-" Alan said but was cut off.

"Alan, we're not going to let you carry this burden alone. I want to eliminate this corruption just as much as you do." Akira said.

"I'm with Akira on this. You'll need our help on this. Besides I was ready to kill a long time ago." Tor said as he gets flashbacks from that incident he can't forget.

"Right, thanks guys." Alan smiled.

They proceed further in the mansion and ran into Leone and the father who was already dead on the floor.

"I see that you already took care of him." Alan pointed out.

"Yep, all that's left is the daughter." Leone answered.

"What about young swordsman?" He asked.

"Haven't seen him yet. Maybe he already ran off when the fighting started." She said.

"Maybe. Anyway, we should regroup with the others.

"Sure thing. Let's go. Akame should be done with the daughter by now." Leone agreed.

"I'm going to find Julie." Tor said.

They nodded and began to leave the mansion.

* * *

Tatsumi woke up by the blood lust and saw that Night Raid was invading the mansion. He believed they came to kill them because they're a rich family. He went to find Aria quickly and discovered her and her guard at a storehouse.

"There you are!" Tatsumi said as he caught up with her and was out of breath.

"Tatsumi?" Aria asked.

"Good, you're here. I'll hide her and call the authorities. You stall the enemy until then." The guard instructed.

"You really think I can-" Tatsumi protested until he heard someone landed behind him. He turned and saw Akame with her sword out and with murderous intent.

"Well, I guess I have no choice now!" He said pulling his sword out and ready to fight.

Akame ran towards Tatsumi expecting her to strike.

"Not a target." Akame said in monotone. Instead, she ignores him and jumps off his head.

"Damn!" The guard fired his machine gun at her. But she dodges the bullets as she approaches.

"You're a target. Eliminate." Akame said. She closed in and sliced the guard in half.

Aria tripped to the ground terrified by her. Akame approached her and was about to finish her off.

"You deserve this." Akame said.

"Stop!" Tatsumi shouted swinging his sword at her. Akame jumped back.

"You're not a target. I've been told not to kill you." She stated.

"But you intend to kill this girl right?!" He asked angrily.

"Mm hmm," Akame nodded.

"Mm hmm?!" Tatsumi asked caught back a little.

"So you won't move?" She asked.

"Absolutely not! I will not let you kill this innocent girl!" He shouted.

"Then you leave me no choice." Akame stated preparing to fight.

* * *

Alan, Akira and Leone left the mansion and was approaching the storehouse. He saw Akame facing off against two figures.

"That's strange. Akame doesn't usually take this long." Leone said until she noticed Tatsumi was about to fight Akame.

"Wait, is that? Oh no. Don't tell me he's the one you were talking about?" Leone face palmed.

"You know him?" Alan asked.

"A little, I kinda got him into this mess." She answered.

"We better hurry and stop her." Akira said.

"Wait, I want to watch this first." Leone suggested with interest.

* * *

Tatsumi knew he was outmatched by Akame but refused to abandon Aria.

They charged toward each other and clashed swords against each other. They broke free and Tatsumi swings his sword horizontally at her. Akame jumped up and kicked him back. It caused Tatsumi to lose his balance slightly. He turned around and her sword already reached the left side of his chest. Tatsumi dropped his sword and was knocked to the ground in pain.

"Tatsumi!" Aria cried. Akame stood still and had her blade pointed at him.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop all the sudden? Tatsumi asked getting back on his feet.

"It felt like I hit some kind of armor." Akame answered. Tatsumi took out his a small idol from his shirt.

"I can thank my village back home for that." He said.

"Eliminate." Akame said preparing to strike again.

"Hold on! You only want her money don't you? You don't have to kill her! She's innocent!" Tatsumi tried to convince. She did not listen and charged toward him.

Just as her blade was about to touch him. Alan blocked it with his red katana while Akame was pulled back by Leone.

"What are you two doing?" Akame asked.

"We still got time left and I owe this guy a favor." Leone answered.

"Plus didn't I tell you not to kill him?" Alan reminded her.

"Hello again by the way." Leone greeted. Tatsumi then recognized her.

"You're the girl with the boobs!" He shouted.

"Yep! Good to see you again!" She waved happily.

"I want my money back!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Sorry, we already spent it all." Akira giggled. He growled in frustration.

"Listen, you said she was innocent right? Have you noticed what they really do here?" Alan asked pointing to that storehouse.

Leone broke down the door and showed him what's inside.

"This is it. Welcome to the Capital." Leone said. Tatsumi looked inside and was horrified by it.

There were tortured dead bodies and people hanged in chains and trapped in cages

"What is this?" Tatsumi asked shockingly.

Alan and Akira also looked inside and were also shocked.

"Oh my… god." Akira gasped. Alan couldn't find the words to describe this nightmare.

"They've been taking in newcomers from the countryside and then torture them to death for their own entertainment. That's the true nature for this so called 'happy' family." Leone explained.

Tatsumi looked around and recognized one of the hanging victims.

"Sayo! No." He gasped.

"You know her?" Leone asked.

Aria attempted to sneak away but was immediately caught.

Where do you think you're going?!" Akira asked angrily grabbing her by the back of her shirt.

"These people did this?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes and the guards knew about it this whole time. And if that's not enough, there's a diary that the mother keeps which talks all about it." Alan answered recovering from what he saw.

"They're lying! I didn't know anything about this place! Would you believe these murderers over me?! The one who saved you!" Aria shouted.

"Tatsumi. Is that you?" A voice spoke weakly. He turned and saw another he recognized in a cage.

"Ieyasu?" Tatsumi gasped.

"She invited us to stay at her home but after we ate, we black out then ended up here. Then that girl tortured Sayo to death!" Ieyasu said crying.

"What's wrong with that?!" Aria spat freeing herself from Akira's grasp.

"YOU'RE ALL JUST WORTHLESS HICKS! THEY'RE JUST LIKE CATTLE! THAT GIRL SHOULDN'T HAVE SUCH PRETTY HAIR! MINE GIVES ME TROUBLE EVERY DAY! THAT'S WHY I MADE SURE SHE SUFFERED THE MOST! SHE SHOULD BE HONORED THAT I GIVE HER SO MUCH ATTENTIO-" She was punched to the ground by Alan.

"I think I've heard enough out of you." Alan said in an angry tone. He turned to Akame. "Sorry for stopping you. Go ahead and finish her.

"Eliminate." Akame said.

"Wait." Tatsumi said.

"Don't tell me you're still going to protect her." Leone asked.

"No. I'll kill her!" Tatsumi said slashing his sword at Aria. Blood spilled out and she fell dead on the ground.

_"No hesitation, though he had a lot of reasons to hate her." _Leone thought.

"Thanks, Tatsumi. I wanted to see that." Ieyasu said then puked blood.

"Ieyasu!" He called. They broke open his cage and he placed him on the ground.

"It's the Lubora virus. The mother enjoyed poisoning her victims. She wrote about in detail in her dairy. It's too late for him." Akame stated. Alan threw the diary away.

"Tatsumi, Sayo never did break by that bitch. She never gave in. She was amazing. That's why I wanted go out a hero." Ieyasu said then lost consciousness and died. Tatsumi was sadden by the loss of his two friends.

"His strong will was what kept him alive." Akame stated.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" Tatsumi cried.

"I sometimes ask that myself." Alan answered even though he knew this was a cruel world they're in.

"Let's go." Akame said as she began to leave.

"Wait, shouldn't we bring him with us?" Akira asked.

"I have to agree, he's got skill and potential. We could use another member." Leone said. Then grabbed Tatsumi by the shirt and dragged him along.

"What! Hey! Let go of me!" He yelled.

"I'd rather not involve him in this but we could use the extra help." Alan said.

"I need to bury my friends!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Relax, I'll take the bodies back to our hideout later okay?" Leone assured.

They met up with the rest of Night Raid on the roof except for Sheele who got lost.

"You're late! What took you so long?" Mine demanded.

"Had any trouble?" Tor asked.

Alan shook his head.

"And who's this?" Mine asked

"Our new recruit!" Leone answered.

"Huh?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh right." She dropped him on the ground. "You're one of us now. You're now part of Night Raid!"

"Hey! I didn't agree to join!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Give up. Leone's mind is made up. Nothing will change it." Akame said.

"You might as well accept it." Akira agreed.

"See. My best friends know me well." Leone said patting their heads. "Bulat, I'll leave him to you."

Bulat picked him up and carried him.

"Put me down! I don't want to kill people!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Don't worry, it gets better." Bulat assured him.

"What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"The mission is complete. Let's head back." Akame stated.

The Night Raid members leaped off the roof and were landing in the shadows of the streets.

* * *

Omake

Julie's training

Sheele led Julie to a river that was close to their base. She began to explain the training.

"You'll be swimming across the river wearing this armor we have. This is usually the only training method I can think of." Sheele explained. Julie nodded and started to put on the heavy armor. Sheele was already on the other side of the river.

"Are you ready?" She called.

"Ja." Julie replied

_"I may not be the best at swimming. But I can do this." _Julie thought.

She jumped into the water and swam across.

Or at least, tried to.

_Minutes later._

Sheele continued waiting for Julie to swim across though she was taking a long time. She then lost sight of her.

"Hey Sheele." Tor greeted as he walked up to her.

"Oh hi Tor." She greeted.

"Where's Julie, I thought you were training her." He wondered.

"I am. She's swimming across river with armor." Sheele answered.

"WHAT?!" Tor exclaimed.

"I lost sight of her a little while ago." She said.

"Oh no, Julie!" Tor called then jumped in the water.

"Was I not supposed to do that?" Sheele asked herself innocently.

Tor climbed out of the water with Julie. He explained to her that Julie couldn't swim.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I would have thought something else if that was a problem." Sheele apologized.

"Nej, it's alright. You were only trying to help me get stronger." Julie said.

Sheele couldn't help but smile at her response.

"I'm ready to start again." Julie said.

"What? But you nearly drowned!" Tor protested.

"I want to get stronger and know how to swim." She said.

"That's the spirit Julie!" Sheele said cheerfully.


	4. Kill the authority

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my O.C.s**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Night Raid finished their mission involving the rich family, Alan was in the meeting table room with Sheele who was reading a book that read One Hundred Ways to Cure Being an Airhead. Alan was deep in thought trying to process what happened last night. Hearing the horrors of the Empire was one thing for him. But witnessing what he just saw was a nightmare. Alan figured that there were places similar like that around the Capital and wanted to end it.

On the other hand he was amazed that the new guy called Tatsumi was able to survive Akame's sword Murasame. He heard that the sword carried a deadly poison that would kill a person if touched by it. The thought of it still scares him when he was so close in being killed by it.

"Was that the first time you killed someone? You look tense." Sheele asked starting a conversation.

"What? Oh, no it wasn't. Last time, I was trying to protect someone." Alan answered.

"What happened?" She asked. He thought for a moment and decided to share his story.

"While I was in Koryo academy, we got attacked by an organization called the Rebels. Nothing like the Revolutionary Army we have here. One of their soldier's tried to attack Akira. But I managed to stop him by killing him. I didn't realized it until a little later." Alan explained.

"I knew that I would have to take lives as Overseer. But I was never ready for it. I just wish there were other ways." He finished.

"I understand how you're feeling and it's a good thing that you do. It's what makes you human." Sheele said.

Alan looked at her.

"You wish to find ways to avoid killing unless you didn't have a choice. I'm sure people like Tor and Akira feel the same way. But sometimes it has be done if you wish to save innocent lives." Sheele explained.

"I know but it doesn't make it any better." He said looking down.

"If you're ever in pain, I'll be there to help you." She smiled kindly.

"Thanks Sheele, I appreciate it." Alan smiled back.

When finishing his story earlier, Alan realized it's been past three years since he fought K and Chrome. After the killing game. Chrome disappeared and hasn't shown up since. Alan had a feeling of seeing him again during those years but could not wait any longer for his next encounter.

_"Where could he have been after all those years?" _Alan thought. His thoughts were interrupted as Leone and Tatsumi entered the room.

"Hey Alan, hey Sheele." Leone greeted.

"Hey Leone. You showing the new guy around?" Alan asked.

"Yep" She nodded happily.

"Hey! I never said I'd joined!" Tatsumi replied.

"Oh, you still haven't joined after what's happened?" Sheele asked.

"He still hasn't decided but I was hoping that you would be able to convince him." Leone said.

"Well, since you know where our hideout is, if you don't join then we'll have to kill you." She stated.

"Is that supposed to convince me or a threat?" Tastumi asked nervously.

_"We just had a talk about this and she already starts threatening him?" _Alan thought.

"Why not think about it while Leone shows you around." Alan suggested.

"Yes, take some time to think it over." Sheele said then went back to reading her book. Tatsumi glanced at the book she was reading.

"One Hundred Ways to Cure Being an Airhead." He read.

_"How did I end up with these weird people?" _Tatsumi thought. He noticed Alan looking at him.

"Wait, you're the guy who saved me from that Akame girl." Tatsumi said.

"Yeah, it was a close call. Name's Alan, nice to meet you by the way." He introduced.

"Um, yeah. You too. I'm Tatsumi." He said starting to feel less nervous.

_"At least this guy seems normal." _Tatsumi thought.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A familiar voice exclaimed. They turned and saw Mine.

"Leone, why did you bring this guy to our hideout?" Mine demanded pointing at Tatsumi.

"He's one of us now." Leone answered.

"I don't remember agreeing to that." She responded.

"Really? Cause I thought your opinion was not needed." Alan remarked.

"Shut it, Newbie!" Mine shouted. She approached Tatsumi and looked at him in the eyes.

"You fail." Mine said as she turned around. "Getting our last four recruits was bad enough. There's no way you would fit in with us. I can tell by looking at you.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tatsumi replied angrily.

"Don't mind her. Mine just thinks she's in charge." Alan said. Leone quietly giggled.

"What was that?!" Mine exclaimed as Alan smirked at her reaction.

"Sounds like you two are having fun." A female voice said. They turned and saw Akira standing at the door.

"Oh hi Akira, what brings you here?" Alan asked.

"Just thought I'd say hi on my way to the hot springs." She said.

"You really enjoy those don't you?" He asked.

"How can I not? They're very relaxing." Akira said.

"I can understand that." Alan replied.

"You know you can always join me if you want." She teased.

"I'd rather not." Alan said as he turned away blushing.

Akira and Leone slightly giggled. Akira then noticed Tatsumi.

"So you're the new guy. It's nice to meet a new member. I'm Akira Yuuki." Akira said.

"Oh, I'm Tatsumi." He responded back.

"Akira loves adventuring and has a habit of teasing people. Especially her partner, Alan." Leone said.

"Did you really have to mention me in that way?" Alan asked annoyed.

"Anyway, let me continue showing you around the place." Leone said as she grabbed Tatsumi's arm and left with him.

* * *

Tatsumi followed Leone as she continued showing him around the base.

"This is the training ground where we blow off some steam and look who's sparring with each other. The big guy is Bulat. The other guy is Tor."

Bulat had his shirt off while Tor was in a t-shirt and shorts.

Tor ran towards Bulat and started punching him rapidly. Bulat was blocking them all with his wooden spear. Bulat swung his spear with force. It knocked Tor back against the wall.

"What's wrong Tor? I thought you were stronger than that." Bulat said.

"Believe me, I'm just getting started!" Tor said as he got up and continued the offense.

"That's it!" Bulat encouraged as he was about to swing his spear again.

"Blaze on!" Tor shouted as he summoned his shield to where the spear was about to hit him.

Tor blocked it and got close to him and used his martial arts skills to throw him on the ground. Bulat quickly got up and put more strength with his spear. Tor blocked it with his shield but was pushed back by its power and fell to the ground.

_"Amazing. These two are strong."_ Tatsumi thought as he witnessed the sparring match.

"Not bad. Your technique almost had me there. Keep improving on that body and you might get stronger than me." Bulat smiled as he was sweating.

"Thanks Bulat. That was great match." Tor replied in the same state.

"I told you call me Bro or Handsome." Bulat reminded.

"Oh, right. Sorry Bro." He said.

Bulat noticed Leone and Tatsumi watching.

"Oh, you're the kid from the other day." Bulat said as he walked toward them.

"Have we met?" Tatsumi asked.

"Huh? Oh I should've figured you wouldn't recognized me without my armor." He answered.

"Name's Bulat. Pleasure to meet you." He introduced holding out his hand.

"And I'm Tor." He introduced.

"Uh, hello I'm Tatsumi." He said shaking Bulat's hand.

"By the way, he's gay." Leone mentioned which caused him to let go of his hand.

"Ha, come on, don't give him the wrong idea… yet." Bulat said as he blushed.

_"I can think of a lot of wrong ideas." _Tatsumi thought.

_"Still so weird!" _Tor thought stuttered by his response.

* * *

In the hot springs. Lubbock was laying on the ground hiding. He saw Akira entering the bath and was about to undress.

"Yes! It may not be Leone. But Akira is the second best choice! What I will give to see those boobs of her." Lubbock said quietly.

"Then… how about you give me two fingers." Leone said as she was behind him. He screamed in pain and Leone pulled his arm as he was on the ground.

"You never learn." She said.

"I'm not giving up damn it!" Lubbock yelled.

"Then how about I break your arm." Leone said.

"You're good Akira! I made sure this pervert isn't peeping on you!" She called.

"Thanks Leone, remind me to pay him back later." Akira responded.

"This idiot is Lubbock." Leone introduced to Tatsumi.

* * *

It was already sunset. Tatsumi was following Leone by a river.

"I'm not sure how much more I could take." Tatsumi complained.

"Don't worry, the next two are adorable. So you won't be disappointed. They're over there." Leone pointed in that direction. Tatsumi looked and saw Akame and Julie eating pieces of a giant bird that is cooked on a fire.

"Aren't they cute?" Leone commented.

"Hmm?" Akame turned around.

"Wait, did these two kill that evil bird themselves?" Tatsumi asked shocked.

"Akame grew up in the wild and Julie started to get pretty good at hunting." She explained.

"Leone, you eat too." Akame said tossing a piece of meat to her.

"Thanks." She replied.

"It's very good. So tasty. So delicious and big." Julie said as she chewing her piece of bird meat.

_"Why does she have to say it so strangely?!" _Tatsumi thought.

"Did you join us?" Akame asked.

"No." He responded.

"Then I won't be sharing my meat with you." She said.

"I didn't want any." Tastumi said.

"Is everyone jacked up today?" Leone said.

"The boss is back." Julie said.

"The boss?" Tatsumi asked.

Leone went to the other side of the fire and saw Najenda.

"Boss!" She greeted.

"Yo." Najenda waved.

"Welcome back. Did you bring any souvenirs for me?" Leone asked.

"Why would I do that?" Najenda asked.

"Huh?"

"I heard your recent job was done three days over the time limit." She stated.

"Crap!" Leone blurted out and attempted to run. Najenda caught her with her mechanical arm extending towards her and pulled her back.

"I wouldn't recommend having too much fun in fighting. You should know that by now." She stated.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Will you please let me go?!" Leone said.

"Anyway, who's this boy?" Najenda asked as she released her.

"Oh right, I recommended him to join us." Leone answered.

"Really, does he have potential?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Leone smiled.

"Just give it a try. Okay?" She said to Tatsumi.

"What is this, a part time job?!" He exclaimed.

"Akame, gather everyone together. I want the report including the boy." Najenda ordered.

* * *

All the members were in the meeting room along with Tatsumi. Najenda was on her chair at the back of the center of the room.

"I see. I understand the situation. Tatsumi, how would you like to join Night Raid?" Najenda said holding out her prosthetic hand to him.

"Are you going to kill me if I refuse?" Tatsumi asked.

"No, but we won't let you leave. You'll stay here and work in our workshop. Either way, you're stuck with us. But I recommend you join." She said. Tatsumi gazed down and clenched his fists.

"Originally, I was going to go work for the Capital so I can save my village from poverty. But the Capital was corrupted." He explained.

"Tatsumi, corruption is what's causing poverty all over the country. Don't you want to destroy the root of the source? Like a man." Bulat asked.

"Bulat was once a high skilled solider in the imperial army. But he joined us when he found out about the Empire's corruption." Najenda explained.

"By eliminating this evil in the Capital. You'll be helping your village. Certainly a lot better than working for those bastards." Alan said. Tor and Akira nodded.

"Alan and his group have had their first experience in the Capital and are already motivated to put an end to it. And he is right, you'll be saving your village from poverty by ridding the rotten people." Najenda explained.

"I know, but… you won't be changing anything by killing a few bad guys. It won't save my village either." Tatsumi said.

"In that case, Night Raid is perfect fit for you." Najenda said.

"Why's is that?" He asked confused.

"There's an anti-empire group called the Revolutionary Army south of the Capital.

"An army?" Tatsumi asked.

They started small but they've grown into a large organization. They needed a unit to specialize in covert operations like recon and assassination. That's Night Raid." She explained.

"For now, we're extinguishing one fire after another. But when the Revolutionary Army makes its move, we'll use this confusion to reach the source of the corruption. The prime minister." Najenda continued.

"You want to kill him?" He asked.

"Then, our nation will truly change." She finished.

"If our nation changed, will the citizens be treated well?" Tatsumi asked.

"Certainly." Najenda answered.

"Then that means, by killing these bad guys and taking out the trash, you're like a team of assassins of justice." Tatsumi concluded.

The members of Night Raid burst out laughing except for Akame and the Protectors who were silent.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked.

"That's exactly what Akira said when she joined. But it's still murder." Leone said.

"There's no justice in that." Sheele said.

"Any day, we may atone for the blood that we spill." Bulat said.

"It's not something I like to do but I will do whatever it takes to destroy this corruption." Alan said.

"The same goes for me." Akira said.

"We all have our reasons for doing this. I assume you have yours as well." Tor said.

"We know what the stakes and we're prepared for it." Julie said.

"Indeed, we all have the resolve. Do you have that resolve?" Najenda asked.

"Will I get paid for this?" He asked.

"Of course. If you work hard enough, you'll make more than enough to save your village." She said.

"Then, I'll join! Let me join Night Raid." Tatsumi said.

"You might not be able to return to your village, you know." Mine told him.

"That does not matter as long as they live happily." He said.

"Very well then. Welcome to the life of Night Raid." Najenda said.

"You're dismissed for the night. Akame, you'll be training him along with Alan. If he slacks off, you can kill him." She said.

"Understood." Akame replied.

"What? Understood?" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Good luck Tatsumi. Your life depends on it." Leone said.

"I thought my training with her would be done by now." Alan protested.

"You still need to improve your cooking." Akame told him. Alan had his head down in defeat.

"I think it's important to learn how to do your own cooking." Akira said.

"I'm a fighter not a chef." He protested.

"Akira's got a point, Alan." Tor said. Alan sighed in response.

"Well, at least I'm not alone in this." Alan said as he looked at Tatsumi.

* * *

"Come on! I want seconds!" Mine called.

"Bring me some too." Bulat said.

"Me too" Tor said.

"I'll take some." Lubbock said.

"Same with me." Julie said.

"Yes, please." Sheele said.

_"Are they trying to drive us crazy?!" _Alan thought annoyed while Tatsumi was already familiar how to cook but was also irritated by them.

They later returned to the kitchen.

"I thought I was supposed to be an assassin. Not a chef." Tatsumi complained as he was peeling an apple.

"Yeah but you'll learn more about it soon enough." Alan said as he already learned the meaning behind Akame's training but still needed to learn more about cooking.

"What's there to learn about?" He asked irritated.

"No point complaining. I'm just in charge of the food." Akame said as she eats a grape.

"That's just because you could keep sampling the food." Tatsumi deadpanned.

"That's what I said." Alan agreed.

"Not true." She replied as kept eating a few grapes.

"You're a terrible lair." Tatsumi said.

"Look at this, right at the kitchen where you belong." Mine teased.

"What'd you say?!" Tatsumi exclaimed. He turned and saw the six entered the kitchen.

"See ya, Tatsumi." Bulat said.

"Wait? Are you leaving somewhere?" He asked.

"This one is a special assignment." Tor answered.

"Special assignment. Shouldn't I come?" Tatsumi asked.

"You stay in the kitchen. You and Alan can cook something good for me." Mine said then started laughing.

"Don't worry, I'll be make something for the little kid." Alan said adding as an insult. Mine stopped laughing.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Mine responded angrily.

"I mean judging from the size. I assumed you were a kid." He said knowing he's adding more fuel to the fire.

"I'm older than you think!" She shouted.

"Then I guess appearances really are deceiving." Alan smirked. Tatsumi was having a hard time not to laugh. Mine was about to lunge at him. But Tor immediately grabbed her and dragged her out with the team.

"LET GO OF ME! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Mine yelled as she was swinging her arms

"Can you please let this go Mine? We got to leave." Tor said as he continued dragging her away.

"We'll see you when we get back." Sheele said as the rest of them took their leave.

"See you later." Alan said.

"Why do you antagonize her?" Tatsumi asked.

"I figured it'll get her fueled up on her mission. Plus I can't help it, I just like making Mine angry." He answered.

"Shall we take lives?" Akame asked.

"You mean hunting right?" Alan asked.

"Of course. I expect you to understand." She responded.

* * *

The three arrived at a waterfall and stopped at the cliff in front of it.

"Wow. This place is pretty nice." Tatsumi complimented.

"Today, we'll be catching fish for dinner." Akame stated as she was undressing.

Tatsumi was caught back and fell on the ground and covered his eyes.

"What's the problem?" Akame asked revealed to be wearing a white swimsuit.

"Oh, it's just a swimsuit." Tatsumi said sighed in relief.

"I know it got to me too once." Alan said as he blushed a little.

"Our target is Koga tuna. This is the best place for them." Akame stated.

"You're talking about those big fish right?" Alan asked. She nodded.

"But aren't those fish hard to catch?" Tatsumi asked. Akame dived into the water and began searching for fish.

"Might as well get started." Alan said as he began to take his shirt off and jumped into the water.

Moments later fish flew up out the water and landed in the basket Tatsumi was carrying. Akame came out the water.

"First you have to swim to the bottom and remain still then strike when your prey is near. You have to do it quickly." Akame stated.

As soon as she finished speaking. A few more fish came flying out of the water and landed in the basket. Alan soon came out of the water.

"Think you can do it?" He asked.

"You've improved your fishing skills." Akame said to him.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Alright then, bring it on!" Tatsumi said eagerly as he took his shirt off.

* * *

"So in the end, Tatsumi caught only two fish." Najenda said as the remaining Night Raid members were enjoying dinner.

"I heard from Akame that you took off your shirt and yelled 'bring it on!'" Leone said chuckled.

"I wish I could have heard that." Akira said giggled. Alan smiled and shook his head in amusement.

"You still need work." Akame stated.

"Anyway, Leone, Akira. What did you find out?" Najenda asked.

"All right, the targets are Ogre the imperial guard, Mantis the frame and Gamal the oil merchant. According to our client, Ogre's been taking bribes from Gamal. When Gamal commits a crime, Ogre sends Mantis who secretly works for him, to place false evidence on someone innocent. The client's fiancé was one of them and was put to death." Leone explained.

"This is her payment." Akira said setting the bag of money on the table.

"I didn't think she could give us this much." Tatsumi said.

"She smelled of disease. She must have been selling her body." Leone said.

"I just wish we could've done more." Akira said sadly.

"Is it confirmed?" Najenda asked.

"No doubt about it. They're guilty." Leone answered. Najenda gets a cigarette out and light it.

"Then Night Raid will accept this assignment. The new nation has no room for these scum." She said.

"There shouldn't be too much trouble with the oil merchant or Mantis. But Ogre is another story, he's a demon. He's skilled with a sword that even criminals fear. He's also surrounded by his lackeys. He's never seen alone. He's careful that he only collects Gamal's money in his private room or when he sends Mantis to frame another person. But when he's off duty, he goes drinking on Main Street close to the palace." Leone explained.

"Then we know when to strike." Tatsumi pointed out.

"Yes, but that area is guarded and we can't send Akame since they've seen her face." Najenda stated.

"You could send me and Akira. They haven't seen our face." Alan said.

"Can you do it?" She asked.

"You've seen how good we are in fighting besides I want to take down this bastard." Alan answered as Akira nodded.

"I think we should wait for the others to get back." Akame suggested.

"But we have no idea when they'll be back." Tatsumi pointed out. Akame nodded.

Tatsumi put his hand on the table. "In that case, we should do this mission without them." He suggested.

"You think you're capable of killing Ogre yourself." Najenda asked.

"Huh?"

"With the way you were putting it, it sounded like you want to defeat him yourself." Leone pointed out with a smirk.

"With the way you are now, you can't do it." Akame stated.

"But I'm a skilled swordsman." Tatsumi said.

"I mean that you can't kill people." She said.

"But I already did it once." He said.

"That's because you were blinded by rage. Can you kill a person without hesitation at any time? Alan and Akira have also struggled through this." Akame stated.

"While we sit here talking, Ogre could be framing another person. That's why I don't want to wait. More people could lose their love ones and I don't want anyone else to go through that pain" Tatsumi explained.

"Very well then, you're conviction is admirable. Tatsumi, take out Ogre." Najenda said.

"Well said, you've got spunk!" Leone cheered.

"Good luck on this Tatsumi." Alan smiled.

"Please come back alive." Akira said.

"As for Alan and Akira, you two will deal with Mantis. Leone and Akame will focus on the oil merchant." Najenda ordered.

"Right." Alan nodded.

"Sure thing boss." Leone replied.

"How's that, Akame? I can take care of a challenge!" Tatsumi said.

"You haven't completed a mission until you reported back. If you continue to be overconfident and arrogant, you'll die." Akame said coldly then walked away from him. Alan was silent as he remembered that it nearly got him killed once.

_"I'll show her. I just need to prove myself in this job first." _Tatsumi thought.

* * *

Tatsumi and Leone were at the Capital and were approaching Main Street.

"This is Main Street. You've got the map memorized right?" Leone said.

"I got it." Tatsumi replied.

"Tatsumi, I think you should know about Akame's past." He looked at her. "In her childhood, she and her sister were sold to the empire. They were placed in an assassin training camp with other children and trained to kill. She managed to survive that hellish experience. She grew up as an assassin and blindly carried out the empire's orders. But as she got older, she was seeing the darkness that was hidden from her. She was sent to kill the boss but the boss convinced her to join the Revolutionary Army and to the side of the people. But most of the kids she grew up with have already died." Leone explained.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm a rookie that should listen to the professional killer right?" Tatsumi answered.

"Well, you'll understand soon enough if you manage to live through this." She smiled.

"Good luck Tatsumi!" Leone said as she left.

"Don't worry, I got this." He replied.

* * *

Alan and Akira arrived at one of the houses not too far from Main Street.

"This is the place?" Alan asked.

Akira nodded. "From what I heard about this guy is that he takes all of the person's belonging he's framed and goes over them in his home looking for any value in them. Mantis should be doing it about now."

"Okay, now how should we do this?" He asked curiously.

Akira thought for a moment then smiled at an idea.

* * *

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Damn it! Right in a middle of something good!" Mantis cursed as he got up from his chair. He was bald and had black facial beard. He also wore a red coat.

Mantis opened the door and saw no one out there. He looked around and saw that the street was empty. He shrugged and closed the door.

"Damn pests. When I find him, I'll make sure he'll be put to death next." Mantis said irritated as he walked back to his room.

"I doubt that will happen." A female voice said. Mantis was surprised by the sudden voice. He looked at his desk and saw Akira sitting on it.

"Hello there." She waved happily.

"What? How did you-" Mantis was cut off as a sword from behind stabbed him. He turned and saw someone behind him.

"This is from all of the people you framed." Alan said coldly. He pulled his sword out of him and he fell to the ground and bled to death.

"That was easier than I thought. I can't believe the window was not locked." Akira said.

"Well, when you've got the imperial guard on your side and covering tracks. It makes him think he's safe." Alan said.

"Anyway, the job is done." She said.

"Let's head back. Akame and Leone should have taken care of Gamal by now." He said.

"How do you think Tastumi is doing?" Akira asked.

* * *

"Excuse me. Ogre, sir?" Tatsumi asked with his hood on.

"Huh?"

"I have something urgent to discuss with you." He requested.

"What is it?" Ogre asked.

"Talking about it in the open would cause a problem." Tatsumi said. He led him down to alley where no one was around.

"All right, now start talking. I want to get home." Ogre said.

"Of course… Please let me join the imperial guard! I beg of you! I need money to send back to my home in the country!" Tatsumi pleaded as he's on his knees and bowed.

Ogre sighed. "I should have known it was something like that. Follow the procedure like everyone else jackass." He said as he walked away.

"I tried but… they wouldn't accept me." Tatsumi said as he started to pull out his sword.

"It's not my problem." Ogre replied also pulling out his sword. "You're just not strong enough!"

He was about to turn and attack but Tatsumi was fast enough to slash through his chest. Blood spilled out and Ogre fell down on the ground.

"Just like that!" Tatsumi said. He then remembered what Akame said to him.

"Oh, right. I better get back." He said. Behind him, Ogre got back up and was about to swing at him with his sword.

Tatsumi noticed at the last second and quickly blocked it with his sword. It knocked him back by its power.

"Did you really think that I Ogre the demon would be defeated by pathetic brat like you?!" He shouted as continued attacking him.

Tatsumi kept blocking it until he was sent flying against the wall.

"Let me guess, you're with Night Raid. The anti-imperial dogs that been killing the people in power right? The strong will always rule in this city. I pass judgement on people!" Ogre roared.

Tatsumi jumped high and strike him from above.

"You won't be killing anyone else!" Tatsumi shouted.

Ogre blocked his attack. Tatsuimi was now on the defense and held his blade against his sword.

"Who sent you to kill me? The fiancé of the guy I executed? I'm right aren't I? I knew I should have killed her when I had the chance. I still can if I wanted to. I'll chase her down, get her family arrested and torture them to death as she watches after I kill you first!" Ogre shouted.

Tatsumi caught him off guard as he slashed both of his arms off. Tatsumi was in the air and landed on the ground as he cut through him multiple times. Ogre fell dead on the ground. Tatsumi put his sword in his sheath and left the area.

* * *

Back at Night Raid base, Najenda and the five members returned. Tatsumi reported back to her.

"You defeated a powerful opponent on your own. Good job." Najenda complimented.

"See that Akame. I did what you wanted me to and didn't get a scratch on me." Tatsumi said proudly to her.

Akame walked towards him and started undressing him.

"What? What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Leone, Akira, hold him." Akame said.

"Here we go again!" Akira giggled as she got in position. Alan sighed and shook his head.

"Noooo!" Tatsumi yelled as he was stripped to his underwear.

Akame checked all over body and was silent for a moment.

"Thank goodness." She said smiling.

"Huh?"

"Most people died from infections because they're too proud to show their wounds. I'm glad you didn't get hurt. It's hard for people to survive their first mission. I'm glad you're alive." Akame explained holding out her hand. Tatsumi held her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Akame was hard on you because she didn't want you to die." Leone said.

"Learning how to cook helped with your communication and hunting taught you basic assassination. Did you not realized that everything you did was part of your training?" Najenda explained.

"That was the meaning behind her training." Alan said.

"Oh, so that's what you mean." Tatsumi said. He turned to Akame.

"I'm sorry. I got the wrong idea about you." He apologized.

"It's okay. Just keep coming back alive, Tatsumi." Akame smiled.

"Sure, I hope we can build a strong relationship together, Akame." He smiled.

"What kind of relationship were you planning to build with your clothes off?" Leone teased.

"Hey! You're the ones that stripped me!" Tatsumi yelled.

"This reminds me when Alan was stripped of his clothes when he was on his first mission." Akira giggled.

"Why did you have to bring that up?!" Alan asked blushing.

"It wasn't so bad. You were surrounded by a few girls." She teased.

"That makes it worse." He groaned.

"Well, your next assignment will be training with Mine. Good luck." Najenda said.

"Not her." Tatsumi complained.

"Wow, out of the frying pan and into a-" Leone said.

"A minefield!" Alan joked. They were all silent except for Najenda who chuckled.

"You get it right? Minefield because that's her name. Mine as in minefield." He explained. There was no comment and just looked at him weirdly.

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you?" Leone sighed.

"I know your pain, Alan. I tried too and haven't succeeded yet." Najenda said as she placed her hand on him.

* * *

As the other half of Night Raid was heading back to base, Mine stopped for a moment.

"Mine, is there something wrong?" Tor asked.

"I'm just getting this bad feeling suddenly." Mine answered.

* * *

Omake

The Protectors Name

Alan was at the kitchen table and was finishing a request to Crystal.

"Hey Alan, mind if I ask you something?" Lubbock requested as he sat on the other side of the table.

"Sure, go ahead." He replied.

"You said that your group is called the Protectors, right?" Lubbock asked.

"Yeah, I came up with the idea a few years ago. It was meant stand up against dangerous enemies. But we still trying to grow stronger and we haven't had any luck finding more members." Alan explained.

_"Well, Esdeath is certainly dangerous. Hope we're all ready to face her when the time comes." _Lubbock thought.

"But why call yourself Protectors." He asked curiously.

"Akira called us all that one time and we're trying to save lives from others. Plus it was the only name I could think of." Alan answered.

"How about Strike Raid?" Lubbock suggested.

"That sounds just like Night Raid." Alan refused.

"Mighty four?"

"We might find more recruits one day."

"Danger Hunters?"

"No."

"What about Avengers?" Lubbock suggested.

"I can't help but feel that name's been taken besides we're not avenging anybody." Alan said but then remembered Tor and Julie's reason for fighting. "Well at least, half of us aren't."

"Z-fighters?" Lubbock asked.

"Look, I appreciate the suggestion but we already decided on the name and we're not going to change it." Alan said.

"Okay, if you insist." He shrugged.

"Something tells me you got that last name from somewhere." Alan said.

"I admit, I got it from some manga I was reading." Lubbock answered.

"Oh, I never could get into it for some reason." Alan said.


	5. Kill the Relative

A group of assassins were detected close to Night Raid's HQ. Najenda sent her members to take them out. They split into teams and searched for them. Tatsumi went with Bulat.

"You're still not used to going against groups. Concentrate on getting the feel of the battlefield." Bulat told him.

"Right" Tatsumi nodded.

"And call me Handsome or Bro." He added.

"Got it, bro!"

"All right! That's what I'm talking about! Now watch this." Bulat said then put his hand on the ground.

"Incursio!" Bulat's armor began to form around him and soon revealed to be in his suit of armor and had his spear out.

"That is so cool!" Tatsumi complimented.

"This is the teigu called Incursio." Bulat announced.

"I don't know what that is but that is awesome!" He said.

The wind was blowing as the assassins were approaching.

"They're here." Tatsumi said.

"Now you can see what a teigu can do." Bulat said.

* * *

Tor and Julie encountered two assassins. Both of them had their weapons drawn out and ready.

"Those two must be from Night Raid. That means we're close to their base." The assassin said.

"The girl looks really cute. Let's have some fun with her after we kill them." The second assassin said.

Julie's swords began to glow.

"Let's do this, Julie." Tor said.

"Ja." She nodded.

Julie swiftly slashed through them. The assassins hardly had enough time to block her attacks and only resulted getting injuries that are non-fatal.

"Damn bitch, you'll pay for that!" one of the assassin's exclaimed. Soon after, Tor was already up close to one of them and had his fist glowing.

"Mjolnir!" He shouted as the assassin was directly hit by the punch and launched to a tree, being killed by the attack.

"Why you!" The other assassin growled as he attempted to strike him with his sword. Tor blocked it with his shield.

Julie struck him from above and cut through his body with both of her swords. The assassin fell dead on the ground.

"You were amazing, Julie." Tor complimented.

"Thank you." She said. He turned and glanced at the dead assassin.

"Normally, a Blaze would require deadly intent to do physical damage but your Blaze is an exception when you use its potential." Tor said.

"Kamisori is capable of cutting through anything. That includes physical damage to someone." Julie stated then looked down. "But either way, I would use it if it meant protecting you."

"As long I protect you too." He replied. She smiled in response.

"We should find the rest of them. Hopefully, the others have already got them." Tor said.

"Ja."

The two left the area and continued to search for the assassins.

* * *

Alan witnessed Akame killing the three assassins in front of her.

"It only takes one strike." She stated to the dead assassins. Alan approached her.

"Akame, has anyone ever told you can be pretty scary when it comes to fighting?" Alan asked nervously.

She turned and saw four more assassins approaching them.

"We're not done yet. Get ready, Alan." Akame replied ignoring his question.

"Right." He nodded and quickly aimed his pistols at them.

Alan fired at the first one with two shots then aimed at the second one and fired more rounds. Both of them were hit and fell to the ground. Alan aimed and fired at the next assassin but he dodged it and got in close in an attempt to strike him. Alan dodged out of the way as he immediately switched to his sword. He struck down the assassin with a couple slashes.

Akame swiftly cut through the last assassin. She didn't bother continue the fight since the sword's poison did the rest.

"We should get moving." Akame stated.

Alan nodded. The two left as they still hunted the assassins

* * *

As Leone and Akira finished off the assassins they were fighting, a loud shot was heard in the area.

"Was that Mine's gun?" Akira asked.

"Sure was. Hard to believe she goes through the trouble of using that thing. When I'm all beast like, I can beat my enemies to death." Leone said. "And of course finish off the guys you took care of."

"Sorry, I can only damage the person's soul. I can't kill people with my weapon unless I used deadly intent and that's not so easy for me to do." She explained.

"Don't worry about it. I've got your back and who knows, maybe we'll find a teigu for you to use." Leone said.

"Thanks, Leone. But do you think I can use one?" Akira asked. She learned that each teigu can only be used by certain people.

"You never know until you try, right?" She answered.

"You're right. Let's search for one when we get a chance." Akira agreed.

"That's what I want to hear!" Leone said happily.

* * *

Tatsumi was finishing off the assassins he was fighting. He turned and saw Bulat surrounded by them. They were circling around him until they all jumped at him to attack.

"Watch out!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

Bulat swung his spear around the area fast, killing all of the assassins and blood raining around him.

"He's so strong. This is what Night Raid is capable of." Tatsumi commented.

"You okay Tatsumi?" Bulat asked.

"Uh, yeah." He replied.

"You did great! I know you've got talent same with Tor." Bulat said with a thumbs up.

"Bulat, Tatsumi!" Tor called as he and Julie ran up to them.

"Tor, did you find any more of them?" Bulat asked.

"No, I think we got them all." He answered.

"I don't have anyone else on my wires." Lubbock said as he, Alan and Akame walked up to the group.

"The mission is complete. Let's head back." Akame stated.

* * *

The next day, Sheele was walking down the hall and found Tatsumi leaning against the wall by the door.

"Is something the matter?" Sheele asked.

"Oh, hey Sheele. I'm supposed to be training with Mine but she hasn't woken up yet." Tatsumi said.

"Mine has a habit of sleeping in." She said as they entered the meeting room.

"Seriously? She can't wake up for work?" He asked disbelieved.

"I'll go wake her up." Sheele said as she's about to leave.

"No, let Tatsumi wake her." Najenda said as she was in front of them.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because you're Mine's subordinate. And it's a subordinate's job to fetch his superior." She stated.

"Alright, fine." Tatsumi replied then left.

"Are you sure you should let her wake her up?" Tor asked as he was at the meeting table.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" He explained.

Flashback

_"Mine, are you up yet? We have to…" Tor paused as he entered Mine's room and saw her in her bra and underwear. They were moments of silence._

_"Ahhhh!" Mine screamed then fired Pumpkin. There was a loud explosion and a large hole through the wall. Tor dodged out the way, terrified._

_"Why did you have to shoot me?! I could have been killed!" Tor exclaimed._

_"Well I missed! You pervert! How dare you dodge when you deserve to die!" Mine exclaimed._

_"I'm sorry! I just came here to wake you up! I didn't mean to…" He was cut off by Mine powering up Pumpkin._

_"Maybe so but have you ever heard of something from your world called knocking?!" Mine yelled then fired her gun again. Tor had to use his shield and run from her until she calmed down and got dressed._

Flashback ends.

"I'm sure the same thing can't happen twice." Najenda said chuckling in amusement.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard in the base.

"At least I thought. Guess I was wrong. Still amusing though." She smiled.

"Here we go again." Tor sighed.

"Hey! We're having some kind of festival here?!" Leone said excitedly.

"Mine's at it again isn't she?" Alan asked as he entered the room.

"Reminds me of my training with her." Tor said remembering that his training with her involved a large amount of shopping in the Capital.

"Sounds like Tatsumi is going have a long day." Najenda said.

* * *

Akira was in her room most of the day after the last battle she was in. She only left for food or work during the day. Alan eventually noticed and entered her room.

"Akira, are you alright? You've been in here for a while." Alan said concerned.

"Oh, hey Alan. It's nothing really, I'm just recovering from yesterday." Akira greeted in a down tone.

"Akira, you can tell me what's wrong. You are my partner and we're supposed to be helping each other." Alan said.

"It's just… I feel like I haven't been very helpful to you all since when we got here. I'm the only one who can't actually take down our enemies. I can't use the deadly killing intent and I get tired easily when I use my Blaze's power. I feel like I'm dragging you down and I feel terrible about it." Akira explained sadly.

"Akira, you've been helpful in more ways than you think." He answered.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You've always remembered the places and towns you've explored and the best at supporting the group. Most importantly, I always trust you to have my back when we fight together." Alan said.

"Alan, I…"

"Sure you can't use the killing intent of your Blaze but I'd rather you didn't. It might change you and I don't want that to happen. And I'll keep helping you get stronger." He finished.

Akira was silent for few moments. She couldn't think of any words to respond knowing he was right. The duo always supported each other whether in battle or in stress. Alan was fulfilling that role. Akira walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Alan, I'm glad I can count on you." She said. He returned the hug then released after a few moments.

"Leone did say that I might find a teigu for me to use." Akira said starting to feel better.

"I'll help you find one then." Alan said.

"And maybe we'll find one for you too." She added.

"I haven't really thought about but yeah, could be helpful to us." He said.

"Then let's look for a teigu together!" Akira cheered. Alan smiled in response knowing that she's back to herself.

* * *

At the Capital in the throne room, the emperor who was young and was being manipulated by the Prime Minister. He was on his throne and was sentencing the man in front of him. The generals were standing beside him.

"For speaking against our policies and interfering with government affairs, you are decreed to be drawn and quartered." The emperor stated.

"Is this the right choice, Minister?" He asked. The Prime Minister stood beside him, eating a steak. He was middle-aged and had grey hair and a beard.

"Of course, your Highness. You're the wisest ruler in the Empire." Honest answered.

"You're having meat again? You sure do eat a lot." The emperor said. The Prime Minister laughed in response.

"Life's pleasures are best enjoyed when they are fresh." He said.

"Your Highness! The Prime Minister is deceiving you! Please! Open your ears to hear the people's cries!" The man shouted. The emperor turned to Honest.

"What does he mean, Prime Minister?" He asked.

"He has clearly gone mad, your Highness." Honest answered.

"Right, you've never been wrong before. This man must be insane." The emperor said. The guards detained the man.

"I regretfully bid you farewell." Honest said to him as they dragged him away.

"Please, your Majesty! He'll lead the Empire into ruin if he's not stopped!" The man shouted. Honest walked down to him.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to look after your lovely wife you're leaving behind. I'll take good care of her in every way." He assured then began to laugh. The man was stunned by this.

"NO! You can't let him do this! That man is a demon! He has to be stopped! Someone please!" He cried as he was being dragged away from the guards.

Among the generals, there was one man watching the entire event. He had short green hair and wore glasses.

_"Seems like Honest continues to enjoy himself in the role of Prime Minister as well as its luxuries. He also has the emperor under his complete control. But the assassination group, Night Raid hasn't exactly gotten his attention quite yet even with the famous captain Ogre killed. I suppose I'll let them have their fun for now, there's no reason to step in just yet." _He thought as he smirked mischievously.

* * *

Night raid was going after a new target called Iowkaru who is a distant relative to the Prime Minister. He was using the Minister's name to kidnap women and beat them to death. He also had seven guards who participate in the beatings. Like the other targets they taken down, Tatsumi and the Protectors were disgusted by this.

Mine, Tatsumi and Tor were to assassinate Iowkaru while the rest of the members focus on the guards.

"That must be Iowkaru's mansion. It's huge." Tatsumi said as he was looking at it with the telescope.

"Guess it comes with being related to the Prime Minister." Tor said.

"I don't know why I need two people with me on this job. One of you is enough." Mine said annoyed.

"The boss said that you needed someone to defend you from attacks and I'm the best person for it." Tor explained.

"Then she should have just sent you instead of this country hick." She said pointing at Tatsumi.

"Hey!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"That's because you're still training him for today." Tor answered.

"I thought my training with him was done." Mine said.

"Except that wasn't training, that was shopping!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"I am your superior, and you will not question my training, servant!" She exclaimed.

"Can we please focus on the mission we're given?" Tor said trying to break up their argument.

"Fine!" Tatsumi/Mine replied.

_"Maybe this is why she sent me along with them." _He thought.

Mine aimed Pumpkin at the Mansion.

"Should be easy enough at this distance. I'll shoot him right between the eyes as soon he leaves his mansion." She said.

"Right, and as soon as you splatter him, it'll be me and Tor's job to escort you out of here." Tatsumi said.

"Hmph, I'll keep my expectations low." Mine said. She put her finger on the trigger and took a deep breath.

"Here he comes." She said. Tatsumi quickly looked through telescope and was looking for their target until he saw him at the entrance surround by women.

"I see him but there's a lot people around him." Tatsumi said.

"That doesn't matter." Mine replied as she kept her aim steady.

"What do you mean 'that doesn't matter? You won't hit him from here." He argued.

"They're irrelevant." She stated.

"Look. We can't shoot innocent people." Tatsumi argued.

"Relax Tatsumi. You have nothing to worry about." Tor assured.

"What do you mean?! She's about to-" He was cut off by Pumpkin's shot. The bullet went right through Iowkaru's head, leaving the people unharmed.

"What he means is that I'm a sniper genius." Mine said proudly.

"Uh yeah. That's her way of putting it" Tor said. While he knew it was risky to shoot near civilians, he also once witnessed Mine's incredible sniper skills that she's been able to hit what seem to be impossible shots.

The three began to leave the area.

* * *

Six of the seven bodyguards ran through the forest to search for the assassin.

"We must find lord Iowkaru's killer. If they get away, the prime minister will have our heads!" One of them stated.

"They can't be too far!" Another guard said until they stopped and encountered eight figures.

"Look at what we have here. Let's go wild!" Leone said excited as she put her fists together while the rest of them got ready to fight.

* * *

Tatsumi, Tor and Mine continue walk towards their destination.

"Ugh… this route is not easy to travel through." Mine complained as she pushed a branch out the way.

"It's not too bad. It's better than running through any trouble." Tor said.

"You think they got rid of the guards yet?" Tatsumi asked.

"Those guards trained at Koukenji. It may take a while." Mine said.

"Koukenji… that's the best martial arts temple in the Empire. Guess they don't skimp on the security for the prime minister's relatives." Tatsumi said.

"Didn't you learn martial arts too?" Mine asked Tor.

"Yeah, I spent my childhood learning in a dojo. I continued improving my skills when I was later in an academy." He explained.

"Did you learn all that somewhere in the Empire?" Tatsumi asked.

"No, I actually came from a place called Japan." He answered.

"Japan?"

"Tor, Alan and his other two friends come from some weird place along with their gear." Mine said Tatsumi was confused by this then looked at Tor.

"It's a long story. We'll explain it when we get a chance." He said.

"Since we're talking about the past. I'll tell you two a little story about me." Mine said. They both listened.

"I was born in one of the tribes in the western border of the empire. It means half of my blood is foreign and I was treated terribly by the villagers. Nobody would accept me. My childhood was a nightmare. However, the Revolutionary Army made an alliance with the western tribe. Once the capital has a new ruler, nationality will no longer matter. Then kids will never go through the hell that I experienced. I won't let anyone suffer by discrimination." She explained as she was determined at the end.

"Mine." Tatsumi spoke quietly.

"I had no idea…" Tor said feeling bad for her.

"And also when this is done, I'll get a lot of money and live a life of luxury!" Mine finished then started to laugh.

Tatsumi was irritated while Tor sweat dropped.

* * *

Leone punched the last guard to death.

"Oh, that felt so incredible!" Leone said happily.

"You know I'm getting a little worried about you. But they were quite challenging." Alan said.

"Agreed." Sheele said.

"Something's wrong. I thought they were supposed to be seven." Akame stated.

"I didn't even get a chance to kill one of them." Lubbock pouted as he turned his head.

"That means you only get half of the reward." Leone said.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't get one either." Akira mentioned.

"That's okay, you still get the full reward for helping." Leone said, patting her head.

"OH, COME ON! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WAS HELPING TOO!" Lubbock exclaimed.

Akame thought for a moment until she realized where the guard is and was worried about the other group.

"We need to hurry to the rendezvous point. The last bodyguard may be there." Akame stated.

"Tor." Julie said worried.

* * *

Tatsumi, Tor and Mine reached the pink tree.

"This is rendezvous point. Guess the mission's done." Mine stated.

"Aren't we suppose to report in before we complete it?" Tatsumi asked.

"Ha, you're starting to sound like Akame." She said. Someone behind her was about to attack.

"Mine, look out!" Tor shouted as he pushed her out of the way and took the hit. It sent him flying back a little.

"Tor!" She exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi demanded.

"Not bad, If I do say so myself." The bodyguard spoke. He had long blonde hair tied behind him and no weapons.

"You must be a martial artist from Koukenji." Mine said.

"I am. The assistant instructor, in fact. Though that was ten years ago." The guard answered.

"And now you're on guard duty for some nobody. Oh how the mighty have fallen." Mine said as she shoots rapidly at him.

He dodges as he gets closer to her. The guard was about to land a punch on her until Tatsumi rushed in to strike him. He caught the sword. Tatsumi was about to let go of the sword until the guard dropped it as he noticed Tor trying to punch him.

The guard was currently on the defense against Tor's rapid punches.

"So you're a martial artist too. Not bad." The guard said as he was blocking.

"Then let's see how you handle this!" Tor said as he powers up his fist.

"What's this?"

The powered fist landed on him which sent him flying back and landed to the ground. As the guard quickly got back up, Tatsumi grabbed him and was holding him.

"Now, Mine! Shoot him!" Tatsumi shouted.

"What are you doing?! You'll be killed too!" Tor exclaimed.

"Tatsumi, I can't believe you're giving your life for me." Mine said in fake tears.

"I'm not throwing my life away! You said that you're a genius sniper, right? You can do it!" Tatsumi said.

"Yeah but this is too risky!" Tor protested.

Mine stood for a moment as the guard tries to free himself from Tatsumi.

"Hurry!" He shouted.

"You newbie. All right, I'll do it!" Mine said as she aimed her gun at the guard. Pumpkin began to power up.

"Oh no!" The guard panicked.

The gun fired and shot a hole through the guard's chest.

"You bastards, you'll pay for killing the prime minister's relatives." He said until he coughed blood and dropped to the ground dead.

Tatsumi was on the ground panting.

"I admit, he's got some guts." Mine complimented.

"Are you okay, Tatsumi?" Tor asked.

"Yeah." He turned to Mine. "What the hell Mine! That bullet nearly went through my head!" pointing to his damaged hair.

"Hey! I was just complimenting you and that's how you repay me?!" She argued.

"Oh shut up! Genius sniper my ass!" Tatsumi argued.

_"Those two are never going to get along." _Tor thought as he sighed.

The rest of the Night Raid was watching from a distance.

"Guess they didn't need our help after all." Leone said.

"Glad they were able to handle it." Alan said.

Akame smiled in seeing the group okay as Julie did the same for her partner.

* * *

Omake

The Cardboard Box

In the meeting room, Najenda was finishing discussing the next mission to Alan, Akame, Mine and Sheele.

"Be prepared. You'll go after the targets tonight." Najenda stated.

"Got it./Yes boss." They replied. Soon after, Akira stepped in the meeting room with a large cardboard box in her hands.

"Hey Akira, what's that you have?" Alan asked curious.

"I thought I could help with this new idea I just had." She answered happily.

"Really? What is it?" Najenda asked.

Akira opened the box. The five looked in it but then realized nothing was in there.

"Umm, there's nothing in there." Alan said.

"Did you forget to bring it?" Sheele asked.

"No, that's not it. This cardboard box is the new idea. I thought we could use it to hide inside it from any enemies we're sneak by. Or maybe hide something else in it." Akira explained.

"Wait. Akira, you actually came up with this." Najenda asked in disbelief.

"That's your idea?! There's no way that would work. Only an idiot would fall for that. I can't believe you thought of something this dumb." Mine said disappointed. Akira was starting to feel bad about herself.

"Don't go too hard on her. She's just trying to help the group with new ideas. I'm sure she'll try harder next time." Alan defended.

"Yes, besides I think it looks cute." Sheele said.

"Still, there's no way the boss will…" Mine said.

"IT'S GENIUS!" Najenda exclaimed in excitement.

"Wait, what?!" Alan/Mine said in disbelief.

"The perfect stealth weapon to use in the Capital as well as assassinate targets. The great use of to escape from the enemy. Seriously, I can't believe you really created something this brilliant." She continued. Alan, Mine and Sheele looked at her weirdly.

"You actually serious, aren't you?" Alan said shockingly.

"Boss, would you look at it?! It's…" Mine protested.

"It's the best stealth weapon compared to the teigu. Don't you agree, Mine?" Najenda said.

"No, I think it's…" She cut off by her.

"Akame, I want you to use this on the next mission." Najenda told her.

"Understood, boss." She replied.

"I'm a genius!" Akira whispered to herself cheerfully.

"Well if the boss is happy with it, then I'm happy for Akira." Sheele said sweetly.

"Nice work, Akira?" Alan said still trying to believe Najenda's approval.

"Great job, Akira. I knew I made the right choice in having you four join Night Raid." Najenda said.

"Am I going crazy or something?" Mine asked herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy that reference at that the end. Lol. Please read my other stories while I make my next chapter.**


	6. Kill the Executioner

Night Raid was currently enjoying their morning as Tor, Tatsumi and Bulat continued to train each other. A little later, Akame told Tatsumi to help her make breakfast.

"Seems like Tatsumi's getting a lot better at this." Tor said.

"Tatsumi still has some improving to work on but I know he'll be an unstoppable force. Same goes with you and Alan." Bulat said.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Of course, I know great potential when I see it." Bulat smiled.

"Thanks Bro. Care for another sparring match?" Tor asked.

"Now we're talking! Show me what you're made of." He encouraged.

The two took their stance and began to train each other.

* * *

Akame and Tatsumi cooked croquettes and rice for breakfast which Tatsumi was disturbed by that. After they finished cooking, Tatsumi, Leone, Akame, Akira just finished their meals except for Julie who was still eating.

"That was good." Leone said happily.

"Agreed but I don't think this would be suitable for breakfast." Akira said.

"Oh, my stomach." Tatsumi groaned.

"Wait, whose are those three bowls for?" Akira asked, noticing them.

"Are Mine, Sheele and Alan still sleeping?" Tatsumi asked.

"Mine and Sheele, yes. But Alan never sleeps this late." Akame answered.

"He's up, he just left to get some sort of package. He said he'll show it next time we're in a meeting." Akira explained.

"I wonder what it is?" Leone asked curiously.

Akame took the three bowls and quickly ate all of them. Tatsumi, Leone and Akira were surprised.

"I just saw the speed of a real assassin." Tatsumi spoke.

"No kidding. Akame is a pro." Akira agreed.

"Ja, Akame is the fastest of the whole team." Julie said as she continued eating. Akame stood up.

"Tatsumi when Alan gets back, we're making tuna and rice for lunch." She stated. Sheele entered the room still tired and noticed her bowl empty.

"Hmm? Where's my breakfast?" Sheele asked.

* * *

Alan returned to Haris to pick up a small package he requested. When he returned, Crystal was waiting for him as she stood a few feet away from the portal. She was holding a small case.

"Thanks for making these for me." Alan said.

"I created more than enough of these for your team as well as the Night Raid group." Crystal stated as she handed it to him.

He took it and opened it to examine it.

"However, these will not work if you use it across other worlds and you can't use it to contact me either. Its range is at least 15 kilometers. I'm still working on improving these devices but until then you'll have to make due with these." She explained.

"Got it. Either way, they should make our assignments a little easier." Alan said as he closed the case.

"Has there been any progress with the Empire?" Crystal asked.

"Nothing yet. So far we're just assassinating high ranking officers and nobles. We're also trying to improve ourselves on the way." He answered. She nodded.

"Continue getting stronger, I feel that you may soon encounter a dangerous opponent soon." Crystal said.

"I'll give you an update if something new pops up." Alan said. He began to head back to the corrupted world with the case.

* * *

Later that night, all members were called to the meeting room with Najenda giving the briefing of tonight's mission.

"The target for this mission is the serial killer that we've been hearing about in the Capital. He appears at night and chops the victim's head off. Currently, we don't know how many victims were beheaded but it's dozens." Najenda explained.

"A third of those people were guards, right?" Tatsumi mentioned.

"He's sounds very strong. I feel like we might be dealing with some psycho killer." Tor said, disturbed by the information.

"It must be Zank the Executioner. This is his kind of work." Lubbock said.

"Zank the Executioner? Who's he?" Alan asked.

"You mean you don't know? Wow, you guys really are from another world." Mine said.

"What do you mean by that? And besides I don't know who he is either." Tatsumi said.

"Country bumpkin." She blurted. He was starting to get irritated.

"Um, I don't know who he is either." Sheele said as she raised her hand.

"You must have forgot, Sheele." Mine said.

"So tell us about this guy. What kind of monster is he?" Alan asked.

"Zank the Executioner once worked at the greatest prison in the empire as an executioner. The prime minister ordered a lot of deaths. Day after day again. He took people's heads as they beg for their lives. After many years, it was becoming an addiction. And now he's taking his killings to the streets." Mine explained.

"So he started to become crazy after killing so many people." Tor concluded, disgusted.

"To have an addiction like that is just sick." Akira said, horrified.

"Zank disappeared after a detainment force was sent to catch him. I didn't think he would be in the Capital." Bulat added.

"In that case, let's take this bastard down!" Tatsumi said eagerly.

"Agreed but how dangerous is he?" Alan asked.

"Zank also possesses a teigu. He stole it from the warden. So we better stick together or we'll be in for a rough ride." Bulat said as he patted their heads. Alan and Tatsumi were both creeped out by this.

"Say, do we know what kind of teigu he uses?" Mine asked.

"We're still looking into it." Najenda answered.

"So his weapon's unknown. That's annoying." Leone said.

"So what are teigu anyway?" Tatsumi asked. He got startled after Akame pulled out her sword and showed him.

"It looks something like this." She answered.

"That doesn't really explain it." He replied.

"Let's get Tatsumi up to speed then. One thousand years ago, the first emperor was troubled and was afraid that his empire would fall. He wanted to defend his kingdom so he sought out S-class danger beasts and rare metals called Orichalcum. The best smiths around the world were summoned to help him. His power and wealth allowed him to create 48 weapons, a feat that could not be possible today. He called them teigu. Each one has its own abilities. Some can even destroy entire armies. The retainers that used these were quite successful on the battlefield. However a great civil war, five hundred years ago happened and nearly half of the weapons were scattered across the land." Najenda explained.

"So Akame's sword is one of those weapons?" Tatsumi asked.

"The one-cut killer, Murasame. When someone is cut by this sword, a deadly poison enters your body and kills you in seconds. There is no antidote." Najenda stated. She looked at Leone next.

"King of Beasts Transformation, Lionelle. A belt that gives the person strength and swiftness of wild animal. It also gives them a sense of smell which is perfect to track enemies." She said.

"The Spirit Artillery, Pumpkin. A gun that fires mental energy in the form of a shockwave. The more danger its wielder's in, the more powerful it becomes." Najenda stated about Mine's teigu.

"The Demon Armor, Incursio. A suit of armor with impregnable defense. Wearing it causes great stress that any normal person that uses it will die." She stated about Bulat's teigu.

"The Infinite Uses, Cross Tail. A string type teigu that can be used to set traps and detect enemies as well as binding and cutting them." She said, introducing Lubbock's teigu.

"The Cutter of Creation, Extase. A teigu shaped like a giant pair of scissors. It can cut anything in half. It can also be used defensively." Najenda stated about Sheele's teigu.

"Some teigu can use trump cards. Incursio for example allows the beast's powers to maximize its abilities. Letting it's user to become invisible. Another thing that has remained true throughout the ages. The weapons are so powerful that when two teigu users battle each other, one of them will die." Najenda explained.

Alan and his team were once told about this sometime after they joined. It was still scary on how powerful these weapons can be and the abilities they possessed.

"We know that Zank has one of them. Death could be a possibility but mutual survival isn't." She concluded.

"Wow, that's amazing. But wait, what about these guys? Don't they have a teigu?" Tatsumi asked as he glanced at Alan, Akira, Tor and Julie.

"Right, I was just going to get to that next." Najenda answered as she was about to explain.

"I can explain this part." Alan said as he stepped up. He looked at Tatsumi.

"Our weapons and abilities aren't exactly teigu. Actually, we're from different worlds from yours." He said.

"Wait, you mean Mine was actually serious about that?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, there's other worlds other than this one. I created a small team to help worlds that were in danger. We came here because of the corruption that's been happening here." Alan said.

"Wow, I had no idea. There are really other worlds out there." He said in awe.

"We were quite surprised about it ourselves when we encountered them." Najenda added.

"Wait, you two fought each other once?!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Yeah, a miracle no one got killed." Akira said.

"Still stupid that they mistake us as the enemy." Mine said annoyed.

"You're still on with that? We said we were sorry." Tor said.

"Hmph."

"Anyway, I carry a bracelet called ARMS which lets me store weapons maybe even a teigu if I could use one." Alan explained.

"Sounds like the perfect weapon for an assassin." Tatsumi said, impressed.

"Our weapons are called Blazes which allows the person's soul to manifest into a weapon. Mine is shaped liked a double-bladed staff. Julie's is dual swords and Tor's is formed into a shield. Of course our weapons can't do physical harm unless we have a deadly intention to kill. But our high powers of leveling make up for it." Akira explained.

"Sounds pretty cool." Tatsumi commented.

"That's not good. We let out too much information which means you're stuck with us if you want to live." Lubbock threatened playfully as he had his string in front of Tatsumi's neck.

"Right." He replied slightly nervous.

"That's good because that means the boss trusts you and considers you one of us." Leone said.

"While we may not have the numbers, our talent and abilities make up for it and Alan's team, called the Protectors are a bonus for us. I believe we're the heart of the Revolution." Najenda said.

"Will I get one of those teigu?" Tatsumi asked.

"You think we could just give you one?" Mine asked.

"Huh?"

"If we ever get the opportunity, I'm sure you'll get your own one day same goes for you four if possible." Najenda said as she glanced at the Protectors.

"Would be nice to use one of those." Alan agreed while Tatsumi was disappointed.

"I hope there's one suitable for me." Akira said.

"Now that that's all out of the way, let's go hunt down this scumbag." Najenda said as she stood up.

"Hold on, boss. Before that I have something that could help us in our missions." Alan said as he got the case out.

"What is it?" She asked. He opened the case and it revealed small devices in it.

"Since we'll often be going out on missions in teams, I asked my advisor, Crystal to make these. They're communication devices that'll allow us to talk to each other from great distance. It's a good way to send messages or warn about incoming enemies." Alan explained.

"Interesting, you continue to amaze us, Alan." Najenda commented.

"All you have to do is to put these on your left ear and turn it on, then it'll start working. However since they're prototypes, they can only reach to 15 kilometers to each other. Anymore then there's no signal which means it won't contact to whoever's too far away." He continued.

"Don't worry about it, it's certainly better than nothing." Tor said as he walked over and took one of the ear pieces.

"Definitely, now we can check up on each other on missions." Leone agreed as she pulled him in a side hug. Alan couldn't help but smile in response.

"All right, team. Move out!" Najenda ordered. They nodded.

* * *

All of Night Raid went to the Capital looking for Zank. Alan was teamed up with Tatsumi and Akame as they traveled through the city. There was currently no civilians or guards around.

"This is where we're supposed to check out." Akame stated.

"Everyone is so scared that they stay inside at night." Tatsumi said. Alan and Akame noticed guards at the end of the street about to pass by.

"Don't they know that he can-" Akame covered his mouth and pulled him back in an ally as Alan quickly hid.

"Be careful of guards." She told him.

"Mhm." Tatsumi replied as his mouth was covered.

As soon as they were gone, the three got out of their hiding spot and continued their patrol.

"Seems like everyone's been after this Zank guy lately." Alan commented.

"Hey Akame, mind if I ask you something?" Tatsumi asked.

"Don't worry I brought enough snacks for us." Akame replied.

"Let me guess, you brought 30 packs of snacks with you, didn't you." Alan joked knowing how much Akame enjoys food.

"40 actually. 20 of them are for you and Tatsumi." She answered in a matter of fact tone. This caused him to be shocked then decided to stop talking at the moment.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something else. Can your sword can really kill someone with one cut?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes." Akame replied.

"Guess it's a miracle that I'm still breathing." He commented nervously.

"That makes two of us." Alan said.

"I've been using Murasame for a long time. For many years, it's been known as the one cut kill sword." Akame explained.

"Seems like you have the deadliest sword I've ever seen. Guess that makes you unstoppable." Alan complimented.

"Not exactly. It has some weaknesses." She stated.

"Like what?" Tatsumi asked.

"It's nearly impossible to clean it. If I cut myself, I die." Akame said. Tatsumi sweat dropped.

_"I suppose no one would want a sword that smells like dirt and blood all of the time." _Alan thought.

"Another weakness is that I have to cut the person's flesh or the curse won't be in effect. In this world, one cut usually kills. That's why I can't just rely on my teigu." Akame stated.

_"Akame's probably around the same age as me. How much has she gone through?" _Tatsumi thought.

_"I can't imagine how rough her past must have been." _Alan thought as Leone once told him the story about Akame. It was nowhere nearly compared to Tor's or Julie's past he heard about.

* * *

On top of a tall building, a tall blond man with a green mechanical eye on his forehead, grinned as he saw Night Raid members searching for him throughout town.

"Now we got professional assassins and a serial killer running around. The city sure is dangerous. How exciting!" Zank said as he examined each group. "Hello, Night Raid. Which one should I go for first?"

He zoomed closer to Alan and Tatsumi.

"Look at those eyes there. They're both filled with passion and purpose. And what's this? Oh, now that's interesting. I've decided, I'll go for one of the most delicious ones first." Zank grinned.

* * *

Alan, Akame and Tatsumi were currently having a small snack break on a bench.

"When do you think he'll come out? It's not like he'll show himself." Tatsumi said.

"I guess we got no choice but to wait." Alan said.

"Sorry, I've got some business to take care of." Tatsumi said as he stood up.

"Nature calling?" Akame guessed. Tatsumi walked towards an alley.

_"Maybe some advice can help." _Alan thought as he was about to call one of the Night Raid members.

"Lubbock, its Alan. Is there any way we could learn about Zank?" He asked though the comm.

_"Like the boss said, we don't know anything about his teigu."_ Lubbock responded.

"It's not that. I mean do you know how he gets victims. How would he approach them?" Alan asked.

_"He may be a maniac but he's not dumb. He often avoids groups of guards or skilled fighters such as us. My best guess is that he would go after someone alone when he gets the opportunity."_ Lubbock answered.

"Oh no." Alan gasped, realization in horror. He stood up.

_"What's wrong? What happened?" _He asked.

"I'll have to call you back." Alan told him. He turned towards Akame. "Tatsumi's in trouble. He needs help."

She nodded. The two head towards the alley.

* * *

"I must be really nervous. Tatsumi said to himself as he finished up in the ally. He turned around and saw his close friend Sayo standing there.

"Sayo." He gasped, shocked in seeing her alive. She started to run off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tatsumi called. He started to chase after her.

Alan and Akame later showed up and saw that Tatsumi was gone.

"Damn it! We were too late." Alan said.

"We need to hurry." Akame said as they need to find him quickly.

* * *

Tatsumi eventually caught up with Sayo. She led him to a wide opened area and waited for him.

"Sayo, I can't believe it. You're alive." Tatsumi said as walked towards and embraced her.

"I thought you died. Thank god." He said relieved and closed his eyes.

"What a touching moment. You must have seen something very sweet." A male voice said.

Tatsumi opened his eyes and saw Zank up close.

"Hello my friend." Zank grinned. Tatsumi backed away from him.

"What the hell? Where's Sayo?!" He asked as he was confused.

"I'd rather that you call me Zank the Executioner and say it with love." He introduced as he got two blades out.

"So you're the one we're trying to kill." Tatsumi said as he got his sword out.

"Uh oh, I got separated from the others. Maybe I can try calling them with my new communication device. Is that what you're thinking?" Zank asked as he knew what he was planning. Tatsumi widened his eyes.

_"Did he just read my mind?" _He thought. Tatsumi noticed a mechanical eye on his forehead.

_"That has to be his teigu." _Tatsumi thought.

"BINGO! Yes, it's called Spectator. One of its abilities is called Insight. It allows me to read your thoughts by seeing your facial expressions. It's given me great powers of observation. Should I give you a prize for guessing right?" Zank said.

"No thanks! We're done talking!" He exclaimed as he readied his sword.

"Oh no. talking is one of my hobbies. I was able to find you by using my Farsight. Even in the dark or fog it can see clearly for miles." Zank explained as Tatsumi charged at him.

Zank dodged his attack then Tatsumi stopped himself by sliding on the ground.

"Splendid! You thought you could hit me while I was talking? You forget, I'm still reading your mind. It's useless!" He grinned. Tatsumi ran towards him for another strike.

"You'll come right at me with a down swing!" Zank mocked. As he predicted, Tatsumi did just that and he moved back.

"Then you'll try slashing upwards." Zank continued then blocked it with his blades.

"But then you'll try to go for my throat while I'm opened!" He said as he dodged and slashed through Tatsumi.

"You're too predictable." Zank taunted. Tatsumi got on his knees as he was clutching on his bleeding stomach.

"The look on people's expressions when I cut off their heads. It's so exhilarating! What's best is that they look so surprised. I wonder what expression you'll make?" He said.

"You won't get the chance to find out!" Tatsumi shouted as he readied his blade again.

* * *

"Tatsumi, can you hear me." Alan tried to call him again but no response. "Damn it, still can't get anything."

"He can't be far. He must be fighting Zank." Akame suspected. Some faint sword clashing can be heard.

"That must be Tatsumi. Come on. He needs our help." He said. They ran towards where the battle is.

* * *

Tatsumi was not holding out well as Zank rapidly attacked him with his blades. The tip of Tatsumi's sword touched the ground.

"I must admit, I inflicted a lot of wounds on you. I find it splendid to see you beg with that look on your face. That's why I'll take my time. Now beg. Maybe you'll buy time for your friends to aid you." Zank said. Tatsumi spit out blood.

"Save it. You just take joy in taking people heads. There's no way I would ever beg to you!" Tatsumi shouted at the end.

As he was running out of ways to beat him. He got one more idea. Tatsumi pointed his sword forward.

"Aren't you brave? And you're in such pain too. Not to worry, you've got the executioner around to help." Zank said as he waited for him to attack.

Tatsumi charged towards him fast as Zank was caught off guard. He managed to inflict a wound as he ran past him. Zank's cheek was cut.

"How did you like that?!" Tatsumi taunted though another wound was sustained on his back. He turned around.

"So much for an executioner. He wouldn't have missed my neck." He said as he had his sword back handed.

"Shut up!" Zank exclaimed as he charged toward him. A sword dropped in front him. He stopped and looked up. He saw Akame in the air.

As he watched her land, he was caught off guard as he heard someone run towards him and swung his sword. Zank dodged back but got slightly cut by it. Alan was revealed standing there with his sword pointed at him. Akame landed next to him and pointed her sword at Zank.

"Nice job, looks like you've some psychological tactics." Akame said.

"Akame, Alan." Tatsumi called as he was wounded.

"Are you okay, Tatsumi? Leave this to us. We'll take care of your wounds after this." Alan said.

Zank took off his jacket as he starts to get serious.

"So this is Akame and the demon sword Murasame. A pleasure to meet you." Zank grinned.

"You as well since it's my mission to eliminate you." Akame replied.

"And you as well. I've never thought I would be meeting someone who travels to other worlds. It's quite interesting." Zank said. Alan was surprised by this.

"How did you…"

"Careful you guys, that big eye thing can read minds!" Tatsumi warned.

"So that explains it. Well that's going to be a real pain. That must be what his teigu can do." Alan replied.

"It won't matter, we'll have to see if he can keep up." Akame said.

"Good thing I've gotten faster." Alan said as he charged toward him and Akame followed.

Alan started to swing his sword for the offense as Zank's blades did the same. Akame also tried to land a hit on him as he blocks her attacks.

_"He's pretty powerful. For an executioner, he knows how to fight." _Alan thought as he continued to attempt slashes.

_"Fast and strong. But she's stronger." _Zank thought. Alan dodged out the way as Akame used a powerful kick that pushed Zank back.

"So, any ideas on how to beat this guy?" Alan asked her.

"He can read minds so we're at even fight. So we'll have to clear our minds." Akame suggested as she closed her eyes

"That's easier said than done." He said as he waited, trying not to use a thought.

"Splendid, Akame. You've cleared your mind. But that doesn't matter. My Spectator can see the future as well." Zank said. Alan resumed to attack as he blocked it.

Zank used both his blades to counter attack Alan was slightly cut but was able to avoid it. Alan tried to land another powerful strike but he blocked with his blades. Alan jumped back for distance.

"Impressive but not enough. I know you're trying to distract me for your partner to strike but I'll see it coming." Zank said. Alan did not respond as he let him continue.

"You hate killing but you do it anyway. Tell me, how do you deal with the voices?" He asked.

"Voices?" Alan asked.

"Yes, the sound of voices when it's quiet. The voices of people I've killed are screaming from the depths of Hell. They're angry at me and they tell me to hurry and join them. I've heard them every day since I started cutting off heads as an executioner. It gets worse each day. I keep talking to quiet them down. So someone like you must be feeling guilt over the lives you ended so how do you…" Zank explained.

"I don't hear any voices. It's true that I don't like killing. It's enough to make me sick but I've never heard any voices before." Alan said.

"Interesting, I thought after taking your first life you didn't want to take. I was certain you would understand." Zank said his mechanical eye opened.

"BUT YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" He yelled. His green eye sends Alan into an illusion.

Alan lowered his blade as he was stunned. He saw a girl with short black hair at the age of eleven in front of him.

"Alan, what's wrong?! Snap out of it!" Tatsumi shouted. Akame watched the scene and felt it was time to strike.

"It's no use. Illusion Sight shows the person he cares for the most appear in front of him. Right now, he's reuniting with someone so important to him. He can't bring himself to do it." Zank explained.

"That's why I saw Sayo. Alan! Don't be fooled! It's only a trick!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Useless. It only works on one person but he's trapped in my illusion. Even the most experienced can't kill the ones they love the most!" Zank said as he charged towards him.

_"This girl, who is she? I can barely hold on to my sword. I know I'm just seeing things but why can't I fight back? Is it because she's a child? No that's not it. Something about her feels familiar. Come on! Move, Damn it! It's not real!" _Alan thought as he was unable to raise his sword. The little girl in his eyes ran towards him.

"You'll die as you see the one you love the most, this is the end for you!" Zank exclaimed as he was about to strike.

Akame quickly ran towards Zank and delivered a powerful slash. He barely had time to block her attack as it pushed him back.

"So you finally decided to join back in the fight, Akame. I knew you would take the opportunity to kill me when you had the chance." Zank said. Alan started to see clearly again.

"Are you alright, Alan?" Akame asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied as he started to raise his sword again. She turned her attention back to Zank.

"As for you, this fight is about to end." Akame stated. Zank noticed his blades cracked.

"What?! No! It's breaking!" He panicked.

"I'll destroy your weapon." She said as she charged at him.

"I WON"T DIE!" Zank shouted as he did the same.

Their blades collided as they rapidly fight. Eventually Zank's blades broke and Akame was about to deliver the final blow.

"Eliminate." She said then sliced through his neck and collapsed to the ground.

"You did it!" Tatsumi cheered.

"Nice work, Akame!" Alan said. He started to approach Zank.

"Can you still hear the voices, Zank?" Alan asked.

"They've… they've stopped." He gasped as he's dying.

"Simply… splendid. Thank you… Akame, Alan." Zank spoke then passed away.

Akame walked away and headed towards Tatsumi. Alan sighed in relief then followed her to help Tatsumi.

* * *

The next day, Alan was outside of Night Raid headquarters. He was currently thinking about last night's events. An apron suddenly fell on his head.

"Alan, it's time to prepare for dinner. You missed yesterday's so you're making up for it today." Akame told him. He turned and saw Tatsumi and Akira.

"I do want to have your cooking. You've gotten a lot better at it." Akira said happily.

"Oh, sure. I forgot." Alan replied as he stood up.

He was about to walk with them but stopped for the moment.

"Listen, sorry I froze at that last fight. I wasn't able to fight through that illusion." Alan apologized.

"No need to apologize. I would be in the same state if I were you." Tatsumi said.

"Yes, there's not many people who would be able to kill the one they love. Except for me." Akame said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Alan asked.

"I'll tell you when the time comes." She replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, who did you see when you saw his illusion?" Tatsumi asked.

"Truth be told, I don't know." Alan answered.

"You don't know?" Akame asked confused.

"All I saw was a little girl I've never met before. But for some reason I just couldn't raise my sword against her." He explained.

"But why would that be the illusion you saw? You must have seen her before, right?" Tatsumi asked.

"Alan, I think this person might be from one of your lost memories." Akira concluded.

'You think so?" He asked curiously.

"You mean you lost your memories." Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, it happened since the time I started traveling to other worlds. I would like to regain them but I didn't know where to start or which world I was originally from. Maybe this girl I saw was someone I once knew." Alan explained.

"That would explain it then. Because even if you don't remember this person, your bond with her would still be there." Akame said.

"Maybe one day, we can find this girl and meet her." Akira assured. He smiled in response.

"Alan, there's something I must tell you. Everyone in Night Raid is important to me that means you as well." Akame said.

Alan was surprised by how much Night Raid meant to her. It starts making him think the same about his Protectors.

"Let's go." Akame stated as she started to walk back to their base. They all followed.

"So what are we having?" Alan asked.

"We're making meat tonight." She answered.

"Sweet!" He replied.

"Didn't we have meat yesterday?!" Tatsumi complained.

"I'm fine with it." Alan said.

"Oh no you don't! You're having a healthy dish for your dinner." Akira scolded.

"Come on, Akame has meat all the time and you let her." He argued.

"That doesn't mean you can too." She retorted.

The two argue as they enjoy themselves for the rest of the day.

* * *

Omake

The Cardboard Box part 2

Tatsumi heard of Najenda approving the cardboard box to use on missions and had Akame to use it. He wasn't quite convinced by it and went to confirm it.

"Tatsumi, what brings you here?" Najenda asked.

"Hey, boss. I heard that you're having Akame using a cardboard box. Is this true?" He asked.

"Are you doubting me? Of course it's true. Don't you know how reliable a box is?" She answered. Tatsumi can hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Wouldn't boxes break easily?" Tatsumi asked.

"Relax, I told her not to be rough with it. I told her to treat it with care and love." Najenda answered. He was starting to get creeped out.

"I'm gonna regret asking this but why are you interested in cardboard boxes?" Tatsumi asked. She started to smile in nostalgia.

"I'm glad you asked. It was back when I was still a general in the empire. I was sent to wipe out a resistance force west of the Capital. However, their forces were stronger than I anticipated. My army was in terrible condition and we had to retreat. I got separated from my forces at the time and I was trying to escape my pursuers. As I thought I would be finished I stumbled across this cardboard box on the way. For some reason I got this irresistible urge to go inside it. I was able to hide and escape from my enemy thanks to it. But it seemed more like when I was in it. It was more like my destiny to be in that box." She explained.

"Destiny?" Tatsumi asked skeptically.

"Yes, when I was in it. I felt at peace. Safe. Like I found true happiness." Najenda continued as she smiled.

Tatsumi did not know how to respond to this as she's not making much sense.

"So, do you get what I'm talking about?" Najenda asked.

"Not one bit of it." He answered.

"Maybe if you can go inside of a box, then you'll know what I mean." She said.

"I don't want to know what you mean!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

Soon after Akame entered the room to report her mission.

"The mission is a success, boss." Akame stated.

"And how did the box worked?" Najenda asked as she sounded more interested in that than the mission.

"It was useful just as you said boss. I was able to infiltrate and eliminate my target with its support." She answered.

"See, Tatsumi. The cardboard box never fails!" Najenda said proudly.

"Besides Alan and Tor, am I the only normal person here?!" Tatsumi exclaimed.


	7. Kill the Past

_It was sunset near the pier at Los Angeles. A young boy at the age of twelve was at the beach watching the sunset and the sea._

_"Come to watch the sunset again?" A female voice asked._

_He turned and saw a girl with black short hair close to his age standing next him. She sat down next to him._

_"I knew you'd be here, Alan. It's been our favorite spot since we met." She smiled._

_"It's the best view to watch from here and we get it to ourselves." Alan answered as he smiled. She giggled in response._

_"Listen, there's something I got to tell you." She said._

_"What is it?" Alan asked._

_"Tomorrow, I'm moving to Florida because of my mom's job." She told him._

_"What? You're leaving?" Alan asked, shocked._

_"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you earlier but I never got the chance." She apologized. "But don't worry it's not permanent"_

_"How long will you be gone?" Alan asked sadly._

_"Six months from what I heard." She answered sadly._

_"That's a long time. It won't be the same without you." He said as he looked down._

_"Don't worry, as long as we remember each other, it's like we're not really separated." She assured attempting to cheer her friend up._

_"Yeah, but that doesn't feel the same." Alan said. The girl started to stand back on her feet._

_"How about this then, let's promise that we'll meet each other again in this spot when I get back." She suggested._

_"Alright, it may be a long six months but I can wait." Alan nodded as he smiled. She quickly hugged him._

_"Thank you, Alan." She replied. The girl began to leave for her home._

_"I'll see you in half a year." She called._

_"I look forward to it, ******" Alan called back._

_The sun soon goes down and it becomes night._

Alan wakes up after that dream he saw. He was breathing tensely as it made him feel uneasy. He then sighed moments later.

"It was that dream again and about that girl too." Alan muttered.

He was having dreams about his past life with the girl after their battle with Zank. He was wanting to find out more about her. He also felt terrible about forgetting about her. Alan got back to bed and tried to get some more sleep.

"Who are you?" He thought as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, some of the Night Raid members were enjoying breakfast. Lubbock, Najenda, Alan and Akira were currently having fruit for today.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have Sheele in charge of Tatsumi? I mean she's still training Julie." Lubbock said as he was eating a piece of fruit.

"They'll be fine. Sheele will most likely take a liking to him just like Julie." Najenda replied.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Tatsumi is popular with older women." She answered as Leone sets a cup full of fruit on the table.

"Which is why I'll be training him next!" Leone said happily.

"Kind of reminds me of Tor being popular with women." Alan pointed out.

"You know you were quite popular with girls too." Akira teased.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." He replied shyly.

"She's right you know. I have a hard time trying to choose between you or Tatsumi." Leone teased. Alan was starting to get flustered while Akira was feeling envious by her comment.

"DAMMIT! THAT IS SUCH BULLCRAP!" Lubbock shouted.

"I guess you could say that you're a 'lady killer'." Najenda implied as a pun. None of them were laughing except for Alan who laughed a little.

"I get it!" Alan said.

"Lady Killer as he's an assassin." Najenda said as she smirked. The three simply stared at her.

"Oh well." She said.

"No one seems to likes puns anymore." Alan sighed.

"We'll get them to laugh at one, one day." Najenda assured.

"So for lunch, I was thinking about making mabo beef over rice." Akame suggested as she entered the room.

"Well I was thinking about having between…" Lubbock said.

"Sounds good!" Leone, Alan and Najenda replied. Akira was not agreeable to this.

"Plus I was thinking of topping it off with fried chicken." Akame added.

"Akame, we shouldn't add that much meat it's very unhealthy…" Akira said.

"Sounds good!" Leone, Alan and Najenda interrupted.

"Why does everyone here enjoy meat so much?" Akira asked in an annoyed pout.

"Where do they put it all?" Lubbock groaned.

* * *

Outside of the base, Sheele was watching Tatsumi and Julie swim across the river in armor. Tor was there to watch his partner in case she was going to sink into the water like last time.

Surprisingly, Julie was the first to make it across. Tor walked up to her. She was winded after the swimming she did.

"I did it, Tor. I'm swimming better this time." Julie said as smiled.

"Good job, Julie. I'm proud of you." He congratulated.

"I knew you could do it." Sheele said happily.

Soon after, Tatsumi got out of the water next as he struggled to get out.

"You did well too Tatsumi." She smiled.

"Damn, this is heavy. Why isn't she tired?" Tatsumi asked.

"Julie's been using it longer than you have. She's had a lot of trouble with swimming but now she's improving really well." Sheele answered.

"By the way, Sheele. There's something I noticed about you." Tor mentioned.

"Hmm?"

"Well when we're doing work around the hideout, I haven't seen you do any chores." He explained.

"That's because I don't do any work besides train the recruits." Sheele stated.

"Why do you not work?" Julie asked as Tatsumi and Tor were curious.

"First, I tried to cook but I burnt the meat. Akame wasn't really happy about it. Then I tried cleaning but I made a bigger mess for Bulat to clean. Next I did shopping to look for salt but I mistook it for sugar. Leone couldn't stop laughing about it. I also did laundry but I put Mine in it along with the clothes." Sheele explained.

"Wait, how did you mistake Mine as clothes?" Tor asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." She answered as she thought about it.

"It's not your fault, Sheele." Julie said.

"That's right don't feel bad." Tatsumi agreed. But in his mind he was proud of it.

_"Nice work, Sheele." _He thought.

"So that's why you don't work." Julie said.

"I know. I'm such an airhead and I'm sorry." Sheele said as she looked down. Her glasses fell and she was trying to look for them.

Tor picked them up and gave it to her.

"Thank you." She replied as she put them back on.

"You don't have to apologize. We all have our weaknesses. I mean there are some things that Julie, Alan and I are not good at." Tor assured.

"Ja, I couldn't swim and they are some things that I don't understand." Julie agreed. Sheele started to smile as she was feeling better.

"So how did you get into this line of work?" Tatsumi asked curiously.

"It's a long story, I grew up in one of the lower areas in the Capital. I wasn't good at any jobs back then and I was really clumsy. I couldn't be proud of anything I did. People always said mean things to me like I had some screw loose somewhere." Sheele explained.

"But luckily, I had one person who wanted to be friends with me. She was very kind to me. She never once made fun of me no matter how much clumsy I got. The time spent with her was the only thing I was really happy about back then." She said as she smiled sweetly at the memory.

"But one day, while I was visiting, a man came to the door. It was her ex-boyfriend. He was furious and was getting violent then he tried to strangle her. I think the man was high on drugs. My thought was I must save her. So I grabbed the knife and killed him in the throat. I was so calm about it. The man died quickly. My friend was so terrified that she was shaking. My head however was clear. When it was all done, the incident was written off as self-defense. My friend never wanted to see me after that." Sheele continued. They were feeling sympathy for her about her past.

"And then, days later, the man's friends came to kill me for revenge. They told me they killed my parents and now they were going to kill me. Despite what they said to me, my head was still so calm. I killed all of them one by one. When I finished the last one, I realized I was good at killing. It may be because I do have a screw loose in my head. If I kill bad people I could make the world a better place. I was later scouted by the Revolutionary Army to carry out assassinations." She finished.

"Seems like everyone here has a rough past and I'm no different." Tor muttered.

"If you don't mind, can you explain yours?" Sheele asked.

"Tor, if you don't tell them it's…" Julie was cut off.

"Its fine, I already told you three once." He said. He faced Tatsumi and Sheele.

"Me and my sister were raised in a dojo. Some kids there didn't have any parents and we treated each other like family. I even had some close friends there. Until that day, when I came back from my friend's place, I found that the dojo was burning. I went inside and I found everyone there was dead including my sister except for one man. He told me that she was weak. I swore that I would kill him one day. I wanted to get stronger so I enrolled in Koryo Academy. That's where I met Julie, Alan and Akira. I later joined Alan to help him and to get stronger." Tor explained.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. You must of have really loved your sister." Sheele said in sympathy.

"Yes I did. But I made some great friends and I want to protect them. That's another reason why I came with." He said.

"Ja, I too wanted to help Alan and Akira and to be with Tor." Julie nodded.

"You two seem like a great couple." Sheele smiled.

"What? No! It's not like that!" Tor exclaimed as he was starting to blush.

"Really? I always thought that was it since you two always seem to be together." Tatsumi said.

"We're partners. We must always look after each other that includes sleeping with each other." Julie said. Tatsumi sweat dropped.

"No! Don't tell them that! And that's not what partners do!" Tor exclaimed, flustered.

"Anyway, I'm happy to have met you two." Sheele smiled.

"You as well, Sheele." Julie smiled back. Tor enjoyed the moment though he still thought about that man he wants to kill.

_"I don't know where you are but I will find you then kill you." _Tor thought as he plans to return to his world one day to search for him.

* * *

Later in the evening, everyone was gathered in the meeting room as Najenda prepared a gift for Tatsumi.

"It seems you have fully healed, Tatsumi. We obtained Zank's teigu and I want you to try it." Najenda said as she handed the mechanical closed eye to him.

"Really?! I can have it?!" He asked eagerly.

"Of course, Tatsumi." Bulat nodded.

"You've earned it." Alan agreed.

"Careful, these things take a lot of mental and physical strength." Lubbock advised.

"Sweet!" Tatsumi replied. He took the teigu and put it on his head.

"We don't know much about what this teigu can do from the book so try see what it does." Najenda stated.

"Try reading my mind." Akame told him as she volunteered.

Tatsumi focused at Akame seriously as he tries to read her mind.

"You're thinking…" There was silence for a moment. "That you want to eat meat tonight!"

"That's amazing!" Akame gasped.

"No, he's hasn't turned the thing on yet." Leone stated.

"It's pretty easy to tell what Akame's thinking mostly." Alan said, amused.

"I don't want him reading my mind." Mine said.

"Why, is there some secret you don't want him to know?" Alan teased.

"No! It's just my mind is not his business!" She exclaimed. Akira and Leone giggled.

"It said it had five different sights, right? So try some other ability it has." Tor suggested.

"Okay." Tatsumi replied. He sat down and focused.

"Unknown ability I know nothing about, Activate!" Tatsumi said. The eye opened and he looked up.

He saw that Akame, Sheele and Mine were in their underclothes.

"So what do you see?" Mine asked.

"Ahh!" He yelled as he was flustered.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Mine said as she stepped closer to him.

"Are you feeling alright? Does it work?" Akira asked. He turned and saw Akira and Julie through their outside clothes. It made Tatsumi blush heavily.

"I'm feeling tired." Tatsumi groaned as he put his hand on his head.

"Crap! It's rejecting him!" Lubbock exclaimed.

"I'll get it off." Akame said as she quickly took the teigu off him.

"You okay?" Alan asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but what happened?" Tatsumi asked.

"It appears this teigu isn't suited for you. The compatibility is off." Najenda stated.

"It might be because you were thinking about how bad it looked on you. The user's first impression is pretty important." Mine told him.

"What?" Tatsumi said.

"Well since you can't use it. We'll have others who might." Najenda said. She glanced at Alan. "How about you Alan? Would you care to try it?"

"Yes, why not give it a try?" Akira suggested.

"Alright, let's see if it works on me." Alan said as he stepped forward. She gave the teigu to him and he put it on. He closed his eyes.

"Okay… Activate!" Alan said. He opened his eyes and saw what Tatsumi witnessed.

"What?! Why?!" Alan exclaimed as he blushed heavily.

_"Now I know why Tatsumi freaked out!" _He thought loudly in his head.

"What's your problem?" Mine asked.

"What do you see?" Akame asked.

Alan decided to take off the teigu as he couldn't take it anymore.

"No! I can't use it! It's just doesn't feel like the right one for me." Alan said.

"You're might be right. I bet you didn't like wearing it either." Mine replied.

"It might not work well for me or Julie either." Tor said.

"In that case, we'll send this to the Revolutionary Army. It will be better use there once we know more." Najenda stated.

"Sometimes in our missions, we find teigu to collect like Zank had. We either take them or destroy them." Akame stated.

"If you don't mind. May I try this teigu?" Akira requested as she's mostly curious to what Alan and Tatsumi saw.

"Sure, go ahead. If it fits you can have it." Najenda answered as she gave it to her.

Akira put the teigu on her head and closed her eyes.

"Activate!" Akira said. She opened her eyes and saw through everyone's outside clothing.

"Do you see anything different?" Akame asked.

_"Oh no. now she knows." _Alan thought as he was flustered.

_"Oh, I'm so teasing Alan with this."_ She thought as she grinned a little.

"Oh, my head." Akira groaned.

"Quick! Take it off!" Leone exclaimed.

"Right!" Alan replied as he took the teigu off her. He gave it to Najenda.

"So it doesn't work on you either. Very well, I'll send this to the Revolutionary Army then." Najenda said.

"Are you alright, Akira?" Alan asked.

She groaned then started laughing. Everyone simply stared at her except for Alan and Tatsumi who were both embarrassed.

"What? What's so funny?" Mine asked.

"What did you see?" Leone asked.

"Because this thing has an ability to see through clothes." Akira said as she laughed. They realized what she meant and were shocked.

"Ahh!" Mine screamed as she covered her chest. Akame and Sheele blushed while Julie wasn't fazed.

"Seriously?!" Lubbock asked excited as he found the best teigu.

Mine, Sheele and Akame deathly glared at Tatsumi and Alan.

"Please don't kill me!" Tatsumi panicked.

"It's not my fault! I didn't mean to do that!" Alan defended himself.

"What? Did you not like what you saw? You sound disappointed." Akira teased.

"I am not!" He exclaimed.

"Let me try it! Let me try it!" Lubbock said excited as he tried to run towards the teigu but Najenda punched him with her mechanical arm. It sent him flying to the wall.

"You've already got a teigu. You just want it to peep on girls!" Leone told him.

"No! I'm just using it for research." Lubbock lied. Leone started giving him a beating.

"And I bet its research I'm going to dislike." She said.

"Let's get back to the subject. Tatsumi, Alan, You five read through this. It's a book about teigu." Najenda said as she gave them a book. Tatsumi looked at it first.

"So many of them. Each one of them is different." Tatsumi said.

"Be sure to memorize every weapon in there." Najenda told him.

"I wonder, which one is the most strongest?" He asked.

"Depends on the user but If I had to decide then it's one that can manipulate ice. Its user is very strong. Luckily for us, she's busy with conquering the northern tribes so she's not in the Capital.

"What's going on in the north?" Alan asked.

"There's a prince in the tribe called Numa Seika. He's a hero who fights with a spear and never lost a battle. He's a brilliant strategist and his people have absolute faith in him which is why he's a threat to the Empire. He's taken the northern fortress in the Capital and he made it as a base of operations. They've become strong enough to invade the Empire. So they sent a special force to eliminate them." Najenda explained.

"We don't have to worry about it yet. It'll take at least year to stop the northern tribes even for her." Lubbock assured.

"I hope your right." She replied.

"Whoever she is must sound real terrifying." Alan commented.

"You have no idea." Lubbock said.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Her name is Esdeath. A high ranked general. She's a sadist that enjoys battle and she's tortured many people, even her own subordinates. She's the empire's strongest general." Najenda explained in horror.

Tatsumi started to chuckle. "Well, I say bring it on. The stronger the better. We'll gather as many of these teigu as we can."

"You seem to be getting cheerful. What's got you interested?" Leone asked.

"There's many teigu that have powers we don't know about so what if… maybe there's one that could bring someone to life?" Tatsumi said.

The Night Raid members looked down as they were silent. The Protectors saw that look and knew that there wasn't. Tor and Julie also were silent.

"So maybe I can bring Sayo and Ieyasu back. We just need to keep…" Tatsumi was interrupted.

"Tatsumi, there isn't a teigu that can bring back the dead. You only get one chance at life." Bulat told him in a serious tone.

"What? But you don't know that for sure." He protested.

"What about the first emperor? If he could have done that then he would still be alive." Akame said.

"He must have found it impossible and that's why he made teigu in the first place." Bulat said.

"But…" Tatsumi was stunned until he turned to Alan.

"You said you go to other worlds right? Maybe you can find some power that could bring people back." He said as he tried to get his hopes up.

"You have no idea how many worlds there are. I don't know where it would be much less if it even exists. And I can't bother looking for something like that. I'm sure I'm not supposed to pursue that either." Alan explained, seriously but also felt bad for him.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right." Akira said sadly.

"The best thing we can do is let the dead rest." Julie said.

"Just forget it, if you keep that thought, the enemy will see it as a weakness and you'll be killed." Akame said.

Tatsumi was silent and he clenched his fists. Sheele watched him sadly as she felt his grief.

* * *

Meanwhile in the north where the northern tribes were, many bodies of Numa's army were encased in ice or stuck on spears.

The prince was naked and had a chain on him. He was currently licking the blue haired general's boot.

"You conquered the northern tribe really fast. Very impressive. General Esdeath." Her subordinate complimented.

"Hard to believe that this was their supposed hero. How disappointing." Esdeath said. She kicked the prince's head and killed him. Blood splattered around. She got back on her feet and stood in front of her men.

"Is there an enemy that can ever satisfy me?" Esdeath grinned.

* * *

Alan, Akira, Tatsumi and Leone were in the Capital for another mission. They were walking in the streets as they saw people crowded in the markets.

"Wow, I didn't think it'd be so lively here." Tatsumi commented.

"Yep. When you're born poor, you've got to keep yourself busy." Leone said.

"So Tatsumi, you feeling alright for today?" Alan asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good." He replied.

"Okay." Alan nodded as he wanted to make sure he was better after yesterday's events. He saw Sheele comforting Tatsumi at night. He simply smiled as he watched.

Some of the town's citizens were greeting Leone as they passed by.

"I forget how popular you are here." Akira said happily.

"Well I did grow up here and I did a lot of things for them." Leone said.

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Well…"

"There she is! Get her!" Someone shouted.

The four looked forward and saw a group of men charging toward Leone.

"Crap!" Leone exclaimed as she started running away from them. The three followed her.

"Right! We had to run away from these when we were here once!" Akira exclaimed.

"So what do you two think?" Leone asked as she smiled.

"It's great! I hope they don't end up getting our heads!" Tatsumi shouted sarcastically.

"Well, I think this is where we part ways! Good luck on your mission you two! Come on, Akira!" Alan exclaimed as he took a different direction.

"Coming!" Akira replied as she followed him quickly.

"See you back at the base!" Leone said as she waved.

"Don't just leave us here! Damn you!" Tatsumi shouted.

* * *

At the imperial throne room, a messenger came to deliver the emperor news.

"Report, general Nakakido and general Hemi have defected. They left their posts and joined the rebel army." The messenger stated.

"Nakakido was a military genius. So that means…" One of the officers said.

"The rebel army is increasing dangerously." Another officer said.

"If we do nothing, they may destroy the Empire." The third officer pointed out.

"We can't lose faith! They're so far south that we can deal with them any time! If we want to get rid of this rebellion, then we should let them gather all together to destroy them!" The emperor exclaimed. He turned to the Prime Minister.

"That is the right choice isn't it, Prime Minister?" He asked.

"Of course your highness. You keep your composure well. However, our real problem…" Honest said as he chewed on a piece of meat.

"Is the group of assassins! That is our threat. They killed captain Ogre and my relative, Iowkaru. As well as Zank the Executioner and they took his teigu. Damn that Night Raid! They're causing so much trouble in the Capital, I'm gaining weight because of it!" He said angrily as he stretched his meat.

"I must call back general Esdeath." Honest said. Almost everyone in the room gasped. One of them stepped up.

"But Prime Minister, isn't general Budo here?" The officer asked.

"General Budo has better things to do than hunt down a few rebels." Honest stated.

"Esdeath hmm?" The emperor said as he was in thought about her skill.

"In that case, why not let my force handle it?" A male voice said as the man with short green hair with glasses stepped up.

"General Kasake?!" Honest said surprised.

"General Kasake? Who's he?" One of the officer's whispered.

"He's the general in charge of the reconnaissance and surveillance division. They scout out for enemies and locate interests in the empire. I also hear he's an advisor for the Prime Minister." The other officer answered.

"An advisor? I didn't think he would have one of those." He said.

"It must mean he trusts him." The officer said.

"It will take some time before general Esdeath returns to the Capital. I can spare the time to hunt for Night Raid until then." Kasake stated.

"I do not mean to trouble you. I would not want to waste your time hunting down some lowly assassins." Honest told him.

"I can assure you, it's no trouble at all. These assassins are becoming quite the problem lately and it is best to deal with it as soon as possible." He said.

"Right, of course. You make a good point." Honest replied.

"Can he get it done, Prime Minister?" The emperor asked.

"Yes, your highness. You'll find him as one of the most reliable generals in the empire besides general Esdeath." Honest answered. He nodded

"Very well then. General Kasake is it? I leave the hunt of these assassins to you until Esdeath returns." The emperor spoke. He bowed down on one knee in response.

"Thank you, your highness. I'll begin the hunt for Night Raid immediately." Kasake said as he smirked mischievously. He headed out of the throne room.

As soon as he exited the throne room and the doors closed. He stopped.

"Have you heard everything?" Kasake asked.

"Yes, so you want me to go after these Night Raid fools, right?" someone replied as he stepped out of the shadows.

He was a young late teen who had short black hair. He wore a black school uniform and had a katana equipped on him.

"Correct. Then you know what I want you to do." Kasake said.

"Let's see if they're as strong as they say they are. I hope they can entertain me in this play." He smirked as he leaves for the city streets.

"Show them your power, Sakaki."

* * *

Omake

Plan of Infiltration

After Alan and Akira separated from Tatsumi and Leone and got away from Leone's angry victims, the two were getting close to a well-guarded mansion. They were given a job to take out a corrupted nobleman who has often invited women to his mansion only for him to do whatever he pleases to them.

He also supplied drugs to a business gang in the slums which were Tatsumi and Leone targets.

Alan and Akira were currently examining looking for a way to get in.

"So, have you found an opening yet?" Akira asked as she looked at the mansion walls.

"Not yet, seems like this guy really doesn't want anyone sneaking in." Alan responded.

"What if we jump over the walls? We can reach that." She suggested.

"Too many guards outside plus we don't know what's inside it." He said.

"What about the front gate?" Akira suggested as she pointed at it.

Alan looked at it and there were only two guards there. However the gate was locked tight and couldn't be opened easily without too much attention.

"We could try the front gate but they might suspect something if we just try to walk in and say we're expected." Alan said.

"What if it was just me? I'm sure they would let me in by my looks." Akira suggested.

"That's too dangerous, Akira. Something might happen to you if you went in alone." He refused.

"So what should we do?" She asked as she's out of ideas.

Alan hummed as he thought for a moment until he smiled at a plan.

"I know how to get in." Alan smirked as he looked at her.

"What is it?" Akira asked curiously until she realized what that smirk was about.

"No… no. I'm not doing it." She refused as she shook her head

"Come on, you like it." He insisted.

"No I don't. It's embarrassing!" Akira said.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Alan asked as he knew she was stuck at a position.

Akira sighed as she was not going to like this.

A bit later at the mansion, two guards started to spot two figures approaching the gate.

It was Alan who put Akira's arm around him to help her walk to make it look like she was hurt. She was not pleased with this plan at all.

"Help! Please we need help! My best friend is dying! She needs help!" Alan begged.

The guards suddenly panicked and opened the gate without thinking to help them.

"Get our lord immediately!" one of the guards ordered. The other one nodded as he was about to run inside.

"No! She needs help now!" Alan shouted. The two turn their attention back to the duo.

"Calm down, we're about to… what the?" The guard said then got suddenly surprised.

"Help her!" Alan shouted as he threw Akira at them like rag doll.

It knocked both the guards down. Akira started to get up while Alan was amused.

"See. Fun right?" Alan chuckled as help her on her feet.

"For you. It's so embarrassing. Do you know how it feels to be tossed around like that?" Akira said annoyed.

"At least it works. Come on, let's get inside." Alan said as he was approaching the mansion quietly. She sighed.

"Yeah, all right. Just don't tell anyone about this." Akira replied as she wanted to get this off her mind.

The two continue their way into the mansion to eliminate their target.


	8. Kill the Justice

A middle aged man who was dressed as a nobleman was on the ground trembling as two of his guards in front of him dropped dead to the floor. He was backing to the back of the wall away from the assassins who were in front of him.

"You won't get away with this Night Raid! The empire will have your-" He attempted to threaten them but was cut off by a pistol aiming at him. He was now terrified.

"No, wait! I could give you what you want! Name it! Is it money? Women? Just take-"

*Bang*

A bullet went through his head and falls to the floor dead.

"Already got what we needed." Alan said to him as he puts his pistol away.

"Is that the last of the guards?" Akira asked as she had her staff out.

"Yeah, I think so. They were also targets for supporting it." He answered as he looked at the dead guards.

"Did you find the women that were kept here?" Alan asked as he turned to his partner. She nodded.

"Yes, I freed them from the basement a little while ago and I also got them out safely." She answered.

"But when I found them, most of them were traumatized by the experience they went through. It's hard to say if they'll ever recover from this or not. I wish we could have done more for them." Akira said sadly.

"Same here, we can't exactly save everyone but we've managed to free them and prevented any more from happening. I say that's a success." Alan said. She nodded.

"We should get out of here before the imperial guards show up." Akira mentioned.

"Right." He nodded. The two began to exit the mansion.

On their way out, they passed by the corpses of guards they killed. Akira took a deep breath as they remembered the work they did as they were after their target. The two finally exit the mansion. Luckily, the authorities haven't arrived yet and so they exited the front gate. Alan decided to call the others to report.

"This is Alan, we finished up on our side. What about you?" He asked through the comm.

_"We're already done with these bastards. I felt so good taking them down." _Leone answered.

_"Our target was a little difficult to find but we just finished." _Mine said.

_"How do you use this thing again?" _Sheele asked confused.

"Sheele, I told you five times already. Did you really forget?" Alan asked.

_"Sorry."_

He sighed in response then smiled in amusement. "Don't worry about it, you're using it right anyway."

_"Oh, I am? That's good." _Sheele replied.

"I'll explain it to you again when we get back." Alan said.

"Hey, uh Leone? Is there anything we can do about those girls we saved?" Akira asked, concerned.

_"I know a retired doctor close by. I'll let him know what happened. He has a liking to girls so he's willing to help out." _She answered.

"Thanks, Leone." Akira smiled.

_"One of those girls I saved was a friend of mine. That's the only reason." _Leone explained.

"Still, I appreciate it." Akira said.

_"At least those girls will have a chance to start over again." _Tatsumi said.

"Alright, I'll see you all back at base." Alan told him.

The two continued to walk back to Night Raid headquarters. Knowing that everyone has completed their missions, He believed the others shouldn't have any trouble getting back.

* * *

Mine and Sheele ran across the streets as they were also returning to base.

"These things really are useful. At least I know that Alan's team finished their job." Mine said.

"Were you worried?" Sheele asked.

"Nn… No! I'm not worried or anything." Mine denied. "They know how to fight. It's just they're the only group that lacks a teigu, I thought it might take longer."

"Well at least everyone's completed their missions." Sheele smiled.

As they pass the streets, a young girl in an imperial guard uniform with orange long hair was waiting on the tree branches with a killer intent grin. Beside her was mini sized white and black dog. She was about to begin her surprise attack.

Mine and Sheele were caught back and immediately jumped out of the way. They both landed a few feet away from the killer as she impacted the ground.

"Who is it? An enemy? I couldn't even sense her." Mine commented.

"She's different from the other imperial guards." Sheele said as she readied her weapon.

The imperial guard took out the poster of Sheele and looked at her.

"You're Sheele of Night Raid, aren't you? And judging from your friend's weapon, she's with Night Raid too. I'm glad I've been waiting for you. It was totally worth it." She said.

"Now! I finally found you Night Raid! I'm the imperial guard, Seryu Ubiquitous! In the name of justice! I will destroy you evil doers' right here and now!" She shouted.

"Well, now that you've seen our faces, why don't you save us the trouble and come with us? Or you could die here instead." Mine told her.

"You'll die here. I will deliver justice! People like you are the reason my father was killed in the line of duty. Then my mentor, captain Ogre was murdered by you! That will never be forgiven, Night Raid!" Seryu exclaimed.

"She really wants to fight, huh? Okay, have it your way!" Mine said as she aimed Pumpkin at her.

Mine rapidly fired her gun at Seryu. Seryu's dog stood in front and blocked the bullets from Mine's gun. Smoke began to rise from the bullets impact.

"Is that it?" Mine asked.

As the smoke cleared, Seryu's dog grew two times larger than them as it growled at them. The bullet holes on it regenerated back to normal as there was no scratch on it.

"Is that a…" Sheele said.

"Yes, she has a biological type of teigu." Mine stated.

Seryu stepped forward as she pulled out two machine pistols.

Tonfa Guns!" She yelled as she fired rapidly at Mine and Sheele. They both dodged out of the line fire as they both prepared their next strategy.

"Prey, Koro!" Seryu pointed at them. Koro lunged at Sheele as it opened its mouth, showing its many teeth.

Sheele waited for it to come closer to her until she struck Koro with her scissors. She cut through Koro as it was tumbling to the ground and crashed to a light pole.

"I'm sorry." Sheele apologized.

She was walking toward Seryu as she wiped the blood off her scissors. Seryu however still had a sadistic smirk as she knew it had more in store for Sheele.

Behind Sheele, Koro got back on its feet. Sheele turned around and was shocked as it growled at her. Koro's wound regenerated again then was about to lunge to bite her. Mine's gun powered up and shot Koro from behind. The shot pushed it back then stopped itself, landing next to Seryu.

"Can't you remember what the book said, Sheele? Biological type teigu have hidden core somewhere in their body. They'll keep regenerating if it's not destroyed. Akame's sword won't do anything either since it lacks a heart." Mine explained to her.

"This will be a tough opponent." Sheele commented.

"Koro, Arms!" Seryu ordered.

The biological teigu grew itself long muscular arms with visible vein marks that could crush a person.

"That is disgusting." Mine commented as she was grossed out.

"Pulverize!" She exclaimed, pointing at them.

Koro was charging at Mine as it was swinging it's fists for punches.

"Mine, Get behind me!" Sheele exclaimed as she stood in front of her, ready to defend.

Sheele successfully blocked all of Koro's punches as she struggled to keep her stance. While she was blocking, Seryu got out her whistle and blew it as she was calling for help. Mine noticed what she was doing.

"Damn, she's calling for reinforcements." Mine said.

* * *

"What was that?" Akira asked as they both heard the whistle sound.

"I don't know but it sounded like someone was calling for help. Could be the imperial guard and its pretty close by." Alan said.

"You think one of our teams are involved?" She asked.

"I hope not but we better hurry over there before the guards arrive." Alan told her. She nodded. The duo began to run fast to the destination where the fighting is taking place.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young teen in a black collared uniform turned in the direction of the sound of the whistle. He smirked deviously.

"That sounds like fun. I wonder if it might be them." Sakaki said as he already knew it was Night Raid. He started walking towards the direction as he was looking forward to meeting them.

* * *

Mine jumped up and aimed Pumpkin at Koro.

"Eat this!" She exclaimed as her gun powered up and blasted it point blank. Seryu was covered herself from the impact of the blast.

Mine landed back on her feet as she stood in front of it. She saw that damage she did on it only regenerated itself again.

"Shit, it's already regenerating." Mine cursed. Seryu laughed at the outcome.

"Don't underestimate Koro's durability!" She said as she watched. While Seryu was distracted, Sheele hid in the smoke of the blast and struck her by surprise.

"Teigu are weapons, so if I kill the user, it should stop!" Sheele said as she ran towards her.

"Damn it!" Seryu exclaimed as she prepared to defend.

"Extase!" She shouted as Sheele got close enough and used Extase's trump card which caused her scissors to shine so brightly. Seryu had to use her arms to cover her eyes.

"It's over!" Sheele exclaimed as she took the opportunity to strike. Seryu however had enough time to block her attacks as Sheele rapidly tried to cut her with her scissors.

Koro sensed that its owner was in danger and was about to help her. But Mine shot through Koro in the back as it was distracted.

"Did you forget about me?!" Mine told it as she had her gun aimed at Koro. The biological teigu turned back to her and growled viciously.

Seryu was kicked back to a metal fence as she was forced to the ground. She got up and jumped out the way as Sheele attempted to cut through her. Seryu tried dodging back away from her as she tried to get distance but Sheele kept catching up to her to attack. Seryu tripped on a small rock behind her and dropped one of her guns. Sheele took the chance to strike as Seryu covered her face with her arms.

Sheele cut them both clean off as Seryu screamed in pain. Sheele was shocked that she would go that far to avoid being killed. Though it mattered little to her as she was about to go for the killing blow at Seryu.

"JUSTICE ALWAYS WINS!" Seryu shouted as she had two guns aimed at her. They were hidden inside her arms. Sheele was also slightly caught back by this.

"A special gift given by my captain!" She shouted.

She fired her shot at Sheele. Though she was able to successfully block it with Extase. Seryu was stunned as she was able to block it up close. Sheele cut off both of her weaponized arms then Seryu once again screamed in pain as blood poured out of her. Seryu was on the ground as she was unable to use her arms. Sheele was about to finish her off.

"I'm not finished!" Seryu told her. She was running out of options as she wanted to avoid using this ability.

"I've got no choice. Koro! Use trump card! Go berserk!" She called.

Koro's eyes and body started to turn red and its collar loosens. Koro muscles grew larger and strong. It roared loudly as Mine and Sheele had to cover their ears from the sound. While Mine covered her ears, She was suddenly grabbed by Koro with one hand.

"Sheele!" Mine cried.

"I'm coming, Mine!" She called.

"Good! Now squeeze!" Seryu yelled with a sick grin.

The teigu complied and began crushing her with one hand. Mine was screaming in pain as her body was starting to shatter.

Suddenly, someone ran up and performed a powerful slash on Koro's hand. It was cut off and dropped to the ground. Mine freed herself from the hand and looked up to wonder if Sheele saved her though it was not her.

"Alan?" Mine gasped.

"Are you alright, Mine?" He asked.

"Alan! I'm glad you're here." She smiled in relief.

"Looks like I made it in time." Alan replied as he did the same.

Sheele smiled at watching Alan saving her. Behind her Seryu was about to use another gun she had hidden in her mouth to shoot at Sheele. However, Akira ran up to her and knocked her back. Seryu missed the shot and was on the ground, frustrated as her attack failed. Sheele turned around saw what Seryu was trying to do.

"More of you evil doers! How dare you interfere with justice! JUSTICE MUST PREVAIL!" Seryu shouted.

"Thanks, Akira." Sheele smiled.

"We should get out of here. More guards will show up soon if we keep fighting." Akira told her.

"Right." She nodded.

"Now why would you want to leave when we're just getting to know one another?" An unknown voice mocked. They were both caught off guard as turned to the newcomer.

Mine and Alan were currently facing the raging teigu

"So Mine, you mind telling me what the hell we're fighting? It looks similar to a danger beast." Alan said.

"It's a biological teigu. Its body will keep regenerating unless you destroy the core. I haven't found it yet but I'm getting close. But be careful it's activated its trump card." Mine explained.

"Got it. I'll keep cutting until I find its core." Alan said.

"I can still fight so I'll help you find it." She said readying her gun.

"Mine you're injured. You shouldn't push yourself like this." He argued.

"I'll be fine! All I need is enough energy to fire one big shot." Mine told him. He wanted to protest but didn't have time to argue.

"Fine, just don't do anything reckless." Alan told her.

"Like you're about to?" Mine asked. He smirked in response. They both turned back to Koro as they were both about to start their plan of attack.

Suddenly, Sheele and Akira were sent flying and landed near Alan and Mine as they both groaned in pain.

"Akira! Sheele!" Alan exclaimed, shocked as Mine had the same expression.

"I'm okay, I just let my guard down." Akira said as she slowly got up.

"Is she that strong without her teigu?" Mine asked.

"No, it wasn't her. It was…" Sheele said.

"So this is the infamous Night Raid I've heard so much about." A male voice unfamiliar to them. They turned and saw a teen close to their age. He had his sword in his sheath.

_"Who is he? Is he with the empire?" _Seryu thought as she was trying to figure out if he was on the side of justice.

"You're with the imperial guard, correct?" Sakaki asked. She nodded.

"Tell your pet to stand down. I'll handle this." He told her.

"You can't order me! I must kill these evil doers! They stand in the way of justice!" Seryu exclaimed.

"Unfortunately for you, I can. I've been given the assignment to hunt down Night Raid. So orders from me are orders from a general. Don't worry they'll still die." Sakaki said. Seryu was shocked by that info and was about to protest.

"So that means you're obviously with them." Alan stated as he pointed his guns at him. Mine did the same thing as Sheele and Akira got ready to attack.

"Who are you?" Akira demanded.

"Nobody important. Just the person who will carry out your death." Sakaki smirked deviously as he gestured them to strike.

"Let's see what you're capable of Night Raid and please make it entertaining." He said.

Alan and Mine began firing their guns at him. Sakaki however easily dodged out of the way as he makes his way towards them. When he got close enough, Sheele tried to cut him in half with her scissors but he dodged out of the way and then punched her in the stomach which knocked her back. Akira tried to attack him with a few strikes.

Sakaki easily dodged all of her attacks but in her last strike, he caught her staff with one hand.

"What?!" Akira, shocked.

"My, that's a Blaze isn't it? I wonder what someone like you is doing here?" Sakaki asked. Akira's eyes widened as he knew what her weapon was.

Alan quickly switched to his katana and attempted to strike him. Sakaki once again dodged out of the way and threw Akira at him. He still held Akira's scimitar staff. At this point he was simply toying with his opponents. Alan and Akira both helped each other up after getting knocked down.

"The Blaze can hold a great amount of power from the body of a soul." Sakaki said as he examined Akira's Blaze.

_"How does he know what a Blaze is?" _Alan thought as this shocking information to him.

"But that can also make you more easy to defeat." He stated as he crushed the staff into pieces with one hand. The staff disintegrated.

As the Blaze was destroyed, Akira was crying out in an intense pain in her body until she passed out.

"Akira!" Alan cried.

"What happened to her?!" Sheele asked, worried.

"When a Blaze is destroyed, the person suffers a terrible amount of pain since their soul is used as a weapon." He quickly explained. Mine aimed her gun at Sakaki.

"You bastard! You're going to pay for hurting her!" She said angrily as she powered up Pumpkin.

Mine fired her shot at him but once again he dodged out the way without a scratch on him.

_"How is he so fast?! What kind of teigu is he using?" _Mine thought.

As their fight continued on, Koro was about to lunge at the four from behind with its jaws open. But Sakaki quickly went in front it and slash it in half with his sword. Both halves of Koro flew past them. As it's body parts landed by Seryu.

"How dare you hurt Koro! Justice must be served!" Seryu shouted.

"I thought I told you to keep your pet out of this." Sakaki told her. Seryu growled in frustration. He turned back to the Night Raid members.

"Now, shall we continue?" He smirked.

Alan and Sheele both rushed at him. Alan attempted to perform to strike in every direction fast but Sakaki was able to see through it and dodge all of them. He then responded by using some martial arts techniques and then kicked Alan a few feet away from him. Sheele was using her scissors to stab him quickly to get a hit.

"Is this the best you can do? Because how I see it, you're just too slow." Sakaki taunted as he was dodging her attacks.

As Sheele continued trying to land a blow on him, Sakaki eventually decided to draw out his sword and cut off one of her hands. Sheele had dropped Extase as she was in shock of pain. Sakaki was about to finish her off until Mine aimed her gun at him and fired rapidly in rage in seeing Sheele injured.

"You're dead!" Mine exclaimed, angrily as she continued shooting. Sakaki was dodging out of the way as he makes his way toward her.

"As much as I enjoy playing with you guys, I'm afraid I must end it here." Sakaki said as he was close enough to deliver the finishing blow to her.

As Mine was unable to defend herself and injured, She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Though after a few moments, Mine opened her eyes and saw Sheele in front of her with a sword through her. She was using her body to shield Mine. Mine's eyes widened in horror as her eyes were tearing up.

"SHEELE!" She screamed.

"Sheele, no." Alan gasped in shock.

Seryu smiled darkly as she watched one of the assassins about to be killed despite not doing it herself.

"So you wished to die first do you? Very well then." Sakaki said with a smug. "I was expecting you would at least put up a better fight than this but I guess you're just too weak."

"You… Damn you. How dare you do that to Sheele! I'll kill you!" Mine roared as he looked at him with fury.

As Mine was about to use her gun again. Footsteps are heard as they both noticed imperial guards are approaching them.

"Damn, this is bad. Akira can't move and we can't beat this guy. What do we do?!" Alan muttered.

Sheele who was barely alive whispered something. Her scissors shined brightly blinding the guards.

"What?!" Seryu exclaimed as she was trying to cover herself from the blinding light.

"Sheele?" Alan gasped.

"Ex.. tase." Sheele said weakly as she was holding the scissors.

"Sheele!" Mine cried.

"So you still have trick up your sleeve. But that won't save you." Sakaki said as he closed his eyes from the brightness.

"Quick, Alan take Akira and Mine and get out of here now." Sheele said.

"Sheele… But we can't just…" Alan protested.

"No way! We're not leaving you behind!" Mine exclaimed in tears.

"Please. While there's still time." Sheele said weakly. She looked at them with a smile as in a goodbye smile.

Alan clenched his fists as he was forced to make a difficult decision. He ran to Akira and picked her up to carry her. He looked at Mine.

"Mine, we need to go!" He told her.

"Alan, but Sheele needs…" Mine said as she cried.

"We don't have a choice! We have to leave!" Alan cut her off. He hated leaving Sheele like this but he couldn't let Akira or Mine die too.

As Mine hesitated, She decided to run with Alan away from the fight with Sakaki. The two ran fast to get away from the guards with Akira with them.

"Hurry up and kill her! They're getting away!" Seryu shouted.

As Sheele watched her friends leave her, she was remembering all of the times they spent together.

_"Thank you, Alan, Mine. I'm glad I can be useful to you. I had so much fun with all of you. Night Raid. You were all family to me. Tatsumi, I'm sorry I won't be there to comfort you again. Julie, I'm sorry I won't be seeing you anymore." _Sheele thought sadly but she still had a smile on her face and then closed her eyes. She dropped the Extase as she lost her grip.

Sakaki pulled his sword out of her and sliced her in half, killing her. Both halves of her fell to the ground. He put his katana back in its sheath and then looked at Sheele's corpse.

"So you gave your life to save your friends. I wonder if it's worth the sacrifice." Sakaki said as he kept that smile.

"Quick! After them don't let them get away!" Seryu ordered the guards.

"No, let them go." He told her.

"What?! Why?!" She demanded.

"The loss of their comrade will give them grief. They can send the message." Sakaki answered.

Some of the guards were questioning who he was as they saw him. Koro ran to what's left of Sheele's bod and devoured it. Sakaki knew that his mission was complete and later returned to the palace to report back to his general.

* * *

Alan and Mine eventually made it back to Night Raid. It was raining at the time. All of the members were out as they were stunned by the news they told them. They were all sadden by the loss of Sheele.

"You mean Sheele is…" Tor gasped.

"No. Not her." Leone said, shockingly.

"Sheele, no." Julie said as she collapsed. She was on the verge of tears. She lost another person that she cared about.

"What about Akira? Is she okay?" Najenda asked, concerned as she saw Alan carrying her.

"She passed out from the pain she sustained. Don't worry, she won't die. She just needs some aid and time to heal." Alan answered sadly as he stared at her.

"Mine, Alan, who did this to you? Please tell me." Tatsumi asked as he got closer to them. Neither of them responded.

"Please tell me!"

"Tatsumi, why do you need to know this?" Alan asked.

"To get revenge! So this person can pay for killing Sheele!" Tatsumi roared.

"I can't let you do that." He refused. This angered Tatsumi and he grabbed Alan's shirt.

"Sheele was just killed! We're just going to let this person get away with it?! I won't just stand by and…" Tatsumi shouted. He was interrupted by Bulat as he punched him in the face hard enough to hit the ground

"THAT'S ENOUGH! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, TATSUMI! We told you that any one of us could die! We told you when you joined us!" Bulat shouted. Tatsumi stayed there and had his head down. He knew that he was right and had to accept it.

Mine looked at the ground as she thought of Sheele's killer.

"I don't know who you are or if you were just doing your mission or not. But you killed Sheele and what's worse you called her weak." Mine said to herself.

Tor had his hand on his head as he was being reminded of his sister's death and her killer. He can tell that she was going on the path of revenge like him.

"You'll be after the rest of us too along with Seryu Ubiquitous. But when I find you, I swear I will destroy you!" Mine sworn.

"Sheele's death was not in vain. The empire's seen our weapons and what we're capable of. They'll come at us with more teigus to fight. But that means we'll have increased chances in gathering more teigu. And remember these battles are to the death." Najenda stated.

The group was more determined to see this through to the end and knew that the real struggle had just begun.

* * *

The next day, the iced general Esdeath was sitting on the Danger Beast dragon she rode as she gazed at the Capital in the distance.

"Finally, I returned home at last." Esdeath smiled.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Yes, I planned to kill off Night Raid characters. I haven't fully decided about letting some of the members live or not. I did decide to do part of the manga through the series.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
